Tu me vois tu ne me vois plus
by sheinny sparrow
Summary: Draco à très envie d'Harry et il à une manière très efficace pour arriver à ses fins. (Corigée! ENFIN )


Salut les gens!^^

Alors voila, j'ai repris mon texte que j'ai enfin trouvée le temps de corriger... on va plutôt dire la force ^^ Ainsi donc, les plus grosses fautes d'irthographe qui m'ont fait du mal même à moi ne sont plus de ce monde. Il en reste sûrement encore quelques unes mais comme je le dit souvent, je ne suis pas un radar XD. Sur ce je vous laisse apprécier, (réaprécier ?) Tu me vois tu me vois plus et je vous retrouve à la fin ^^

Bonne lecture! XD

* * *

Après la guerre, Draco et Harry, les deux princes de Poudlard décidèrent d'un commun accord de se calmer quelque peu dans leurs rapports. Ils ne voyaient pas très bien pourquoi ils devaient continuer à se détester autant alors qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment de raisons. Surtout que le Serpentard avait passé l'éponge sur leur différent légendaire de première année depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais bien évidemment, hors de question pour lui de l'avouer, cela ne collait absolument pas avec l'éducation que lui avait donné son père : « Sois froid, fière et ne pardonne jamais, c'est une preuve de faiblesse. »… Mais bon, il avait également dit que prêter allégeance à la face de serpent atrophié le rendrait fort… On voyait bien où il en était maintenant : Surement en train de jouer à la bataille avec les détraqueurs.

Tous les élèves de l'école étaient réunis dans la grande salle, il était midi pile. On entendait les couverts clinquer dans les assiettes, les voix se mélanger pour ne former plus qu'un brouhaha, et Harry ne voyait que Draco. Depuis leur petit accord mutuel, il voyait son ancien ennemi différemment. Bien sûr, le prince des Gryffondors savait depuis un certain temps qu'il était gay, en fait, il le savait depuis qu'il s'était mis au Quidditch et qu'une vive réaction s'était fait sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre lorsqu'il avait vu les autres joueurs sous la douche. Bien sûr, comme la plupart, il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il était « normal », mais une expérience avec Cho Chang puis une deuxième avec Ginny Weasley l'avaient complètement convaincu il n'était vraiment pas fait pour les filles.

De plus, l'homosexualité de Draco s'était confirmée en début d'année, lorsqu'il avait été surpris dans un des couloirs du château en train d'embrasser un dénommé Peter Showther (NDA : ne me demandé pas où j'ai trouvé ce nom, même moi je l'ignore…) Cet évènement avait particulièrement irrité Harry. C'est donc à ce moment précis qu'il se mit à regarder le Serpentard d'un peu plus près. A son grand désarroi, il s'était vite rendu compte que plus il le regardait, plus il avait du mal à regarder les autres. Le plus effrayant était qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais qu'il aimait ça.

Ce fut Ron qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

« Eh vieux, tu recommences. »

« Hein ? Oh, oui. »

Harry se fit donc violence et détourna son regard pour le poser sur un point vide qu'il s'obligea à fixer.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'il faisait ça. Certes, il s'était rendu compte que Potter était plutôt pas… non, à l'avouer il était vraiment canon, mais franchement, même si lui en retour était la perfection incarnée, ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour qu'il le fixe ainsi ! Le plus perturbant pour lui n'était pas le fait qu'il le regarde en soit, mais plutôt l'intensité de ce regard, celui-ci ne lui faisait pas le même effet que les autres. D'habitude, lorsqu'un homme le regardait, il lui faisait l'un de ses petits sourires ravageurs, l'homme en question baissait la tête tout en rougeur et regardait ailleurs, mais pas lui. Non, ce chère Potter lui, à cette réaction tout à fait normal du blond (NDA - -'), ne détournait pas les yeux, au contraire.

Lui, il se mordillait la lèvre, secouait la tête comme pour sortir d'une espèce de torpeur puis finissait par lui rendre son sourire de façon chaleureuse. Ce petit manège le troublait énormément. De ce fait, il s'était mis à le regarder un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. En plus, il ne s'amusait même plus avec les hommes qu'il aguichait et jetait après s'en être servi. Mais cela ne le traumatisa pas, ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément, s'était simplement un passe temps qui n'aboutissait jamais à rien puisqu'il ne se casait jamais, de plus, il s'était trouvé une autre occupation…

Cependant, il se reprit rapidement, et détourna le regard du brun aux yeux verts. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Théodore et Blaise le regardaient avec une pointe de moquerie dans le regard :

« Que me vaut cette attention soudaine ? »

« Malfoy, tu te rends compte quand même que tu fixes Potter depuis plus de cinq minutes ? »

« Pitié dites-moi que personnes ne s'en ait rendu compte. »

« Rassure toi, mais il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose. Je ne sais pas moi, met-le dans ton lit, plaque le contre un mur, ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. »

« Je sais. »

Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans la direction d'Harry, de façon furtive, et remarqua que celui-ci quittait la grande salle.

« Eh vieux, attend-moi ! » Cria Ron.

Harry ralentit le pas afin que son ami puisse le rejoindre :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Non parce que moi et Hermione avons peut-être bien pris le fait que tu sois attiré par la fouine, mais je ne suis pas sûr que les autres réagissent de la même manière. »

« Ron, si tu savais à quel point je peux me foutre de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Ce n'est absolument pas mon problème. Ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant c'est plutôt de savoir comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi. »

« Mais tu es sûr qu'il est gay ? »

« Ron, on l'a trouvé en train d'inspecter les amidales d'un Serdaigle avec sa langue alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Admettons, mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverais, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »

« Ok, comme tu veux. Moi je vais rejoindre Hermione. »

Ils se saluèrent, et tandis que Ron partait en direction de la bibliothèque, Harry s'en alla vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il alla chercher son ballait et l'enfourcha rapidement avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Pour lui s'était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Il traçait de grands cercles dans le ciel sans se soucier de ce qui se passait sur la terre ferme. L'aurait-il fait qu'il aurait remarqué un homme à la chevelure particulièrement blonde, le dévorer des yeux. Mais celui-ci reprit vite contenance et continua son chemin qui le mena jusqu'aux vestiaires, puis aux douches.

Il prenait toujours ses douches ici lorsqu'il en avait envie durant la journée. Au moins, lorsqu'il n'y avait ni matchs, ni entrainements, elles n'étaient jamais fréquentées et il n'avait pas à endurer les conversations superflus des énergumènes qui avaient, comme par hasard, la même envie de se doucher que lui, exactement au même moment. Ici au moins il était tranquille. Il alluma l'eau.

Quelque temps après, Harry rentra dans les vestiaires en sueur. Non content de tourner simplement en rond, il avait fini par aller chercher le vif d'or et s'entrainer. Il s'étonna d'entendre la douche fonctionner. Qui pouvait bien prendre une douche ici hors période match et entrainement ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit un tas de vêtements au bord d'un des bancs. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les qualifier de « tas » puisqu'ils étaient parfaitement pliés. Il s'en approcha et put alors remarquer qu'il connaissait ces vêtements.

L'objet de ses rêves les plus tendre et les plus pervers les portait il y a encore peu de temps. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, le brun s'empara de la chemise blanche devant lui et la porta jusqu'à son nez. Il respira longuement en fermant les yeux. L'odeur de Draco était délectable, à tel point qu'il aurait pu rester là éternellement s'était si bon. Seulement, il se força à revenir à la réalité, car si quelqu'un le prenait à faire de telles choses… il préférait ne même pas savoir ce qui se dirait sur lui, et ce serait encore pire si ce quelqu'un était Draco. Et puis de toute façon, il devait se laver. Il replia donc la chemise exactement comme elle l'était avant, retira ses vêtements qu'il abandonna un peu plus loin et pénétra discrètement dans les douches. Malheureusement, il ne put empêcher son regard de partir à la recherche du vert et argent, et lorsqu'il le trouva, il en resta pétrifié. L'eau coulait sur lui passant dans ses cheveux qui s'étaient plaqués sur son visage, sur ses yeux clos, sur ses longs cils, ses joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes… Le brun continua de suivre le chemin de l'eau qui s'écoula sur son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, son tors finement musclé souligné par de fins psoas iliaques.

L'eau continua jusque sur le sexe imposant du blond qui mit l'eau à la bouche du Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur cette partie de l'anatomie de Serpentard avant de se remettre à suivre l'eau qui s'écoula sur ses jambes minces mais musclées pour enfin finir par s'écraser sur le sol. Il avait l'air d'aimer tout particulièrement d'être sous cette cascade de fines gouttes. Il se mordilla la lèvre et se força à avancer sous peine de plaquer cette magnifique créature contre le carrelage de la douche et de lui faire l'amour à même le sol. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une cabine et respira un bon coup avant d'allumer l'eau froide. Malgré toutes ses précautions pour se préparer à cette violente rencontre avec son corps chaud, il ne put retenir le gémissement de mécontentement qui lui arriva aux lèvres. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'était la seule façon de faire redescendre la pression qui s'était accumulée dans son bas-ventre.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne savait pas qui venait de pousser ce gémissement mais il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus criminel. Il chercha dans la pièce, qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de cette ignominie qui avait eut le dont de réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il trouva rapidement Harry qui se retenait contre le mur, la tête baissée, et de toute évidence, le souffle court à en juger par ses épaules qui se soulevaient frénétiquement. Sa langue passa instinctivement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur celles-ci.

Il s'approcha discrètement, passant outre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et s'arrêta, suffisamment loin pour pouvoir se cacher en cas de nécessité. Il observa le survivant avec attention. Son dos visiblement musclé, sa fine silhouette pourtant marqué de muscles forts, ses fesses rondes et fermes… La langue du blond refit surface au coin de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ne voulaient plus quitter cette dixième merveille du monde. (La neuvième étant évidemment… lui-même) Il revint cependant à lui lorsqu'Harry poussa un second gémissement, apparemment, ici, de bien être, puisqu'il semblait se détendre. Le problème étant que cette détente fit se tendre d'avantage le blond qui ne put que s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser le Gryffondor le voir dans cet état, pas alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête. Il récupéra donc sa serviette, se sécha rapidement, se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre où il eut tout le loisir de se soulager en toute impunité.

Une fois la pression redescendue, le brun se retourna mais le Serpentard n'était déjà plus là. Avait-il fui en le voyant ? Si s'était le cas, ce n'était pas vraiment gagné pour lui. Il allait avoir du mal à conquérir le cœur du vert et argent. Il soupira de lassitude et s'empara du savon. Il passa dix minutes top chrono sous la douche puis en ressortit, prit des vêtements propres dans son casier, s'habilla et partit rejoindre ses amis qui devaient sûrement être à Pré-au-lard à cette heure-ci.

Le soir venu, Draco partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards, juste avant de prendre son tour de garde. Lui, Théo et Blaise s'isolèrent pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, on ne t'a pas revu après que tu sois allé prendre ta douche ? »

« Un petit désagrément insignifiant qui m'a pris le reste de la journée. »

« Ça on s'en était rendu compte, mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu faisais. »

« Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ? »

« Oh je vois, fit Blaise, tu t'astiquais. Tu sais tu peux nous le dire, ce n'est pas nous qui allons te juger. »

« Passons » Fit le blond sentant le ton de moquerie qui passait dans la voix du basané.

« Tu n'as toujours pas de solution ? »

« Non. »

Ils se turent. D'habitude s'était si facile pour eux d'imaginer toutes sortes de plans, mais là, il n'y avait rien à faire, rien ne sortait :

« Ce serait tellement plus facile si Potter était aveugle » Fit Théodore qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui en parfaite synchronisation avec Blaise, tandis qu'un grand sourire se formait peu à peu sur son visage :

« Théodore Nott tu es un géni ! » Fit-il en se précipitant hors de la salle commune. Ce soir là, il ne fit pas sa ronde quotidienne et sa chambre se retrouva sans dessus dessous.

Harry avait du mal à sortir du lit. Premièrement parce que s'était le matin et que donc comme tout adolescent, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il entendait son réveil qui le laissait au bord de la crise cardiaque, s'était de le jeter contre le mur et de se recoucher. Deuxièmement, parce que les rêves qui l'avaient hantés la nuit dernière ne l'incitaient nullement à se lever pour, il le savait, quoi qu'il arrive, rencontrer les yeux de Malfoy. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette épreuve sans en ressentir les conséquences dans son pantalon. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son envie reprendre possession de lui… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Il allait finalement se recoucher lorsque de lourds coups frappèrent sa porte. Il grogna et se leva. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler quelque chose avant d'aller ouvrir la porte… de mauvaise humeur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Harry resta bouche bée devant un Draco bouche bée.

En ce qui concerne Harry : il était choqué de trouver Draco devant sa porte alors que depuis qu'il avait été nommé préfet à la place d'Hermione qui préférait étudier, personne à part ses amis proches ne savaient où était sa chambre.

Pour sa part, Draco ne pouvait plus bouger, sous peine de faire un geste malencontreux. Que faire d'autres lorsque ce chère Harry Potter, de si beau matin, vous ouvre sa porte en caleçon, révélant ainsi son corps à damner les Dieux, les cheveux encore plus désordonnés si cela était possible, et une position en ouvrant la porte qui disait « vas-y prend-moi »… Selon Draco Malfoy… Le blond secoua la tête pour se reprendre et put alors constater l'adorable expression qu'affichait Harry. _« Sûrement la même que moi il y a deux secondes _» pensa Draco. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, ce qui fit ramener le brun à la réalité :

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« La vieille chouette m'a dit de venir te chercher parce qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose. »

« Oh et bien évidemment il a fallut qu'elle te dise où était ma chambre. »

« Ca te dérange tant que ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais… non peut importe. Tu… tu veux entrer en attendant que je me prépare ? »

« J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas me faire attendre devant la porte ! »

Le brun s'écarta pour laisser passer Draco qui entra en frôlant la peau d'Harry. Celui-ci frissonna et son entre-jambe s'en retrouva une nouvelle fois malmenée. Il prit une longue bouffé d'air, referma la porte et alla directement, d'un pas pressé, dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il indiqua à Malfoy qu'il pouvait s'assoir sur le lit et qu'il ne fasse pas attention au désordre.

Le blond s'exécuta et regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait. Jusque là, son plan fonctionnait à merveille

A la première heure il était allé voir McGonagale afin de lui proposer habilement un match amical entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, de sorte à lui faire croire que l'idée venait d'elle. Dès lors, la première phase était accomplie. Le deuxième consistait en la découverte de la tanière de Potter. Cette étape-ci lui tomba d'elle-même dans les mains, à son plus grand bonheur. Alors qu'il s'était préparé à suivre la directrice dans sa progression jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, cette même directrice lui donnait l'occasion d'y parvenir sans avoir recoure à cette méthode : elle lui demanda d'aller chercher lui-même Potter dans ses appartements. Elle lui indiqua donc l'emplacement de sa chambre et lui confia naïvement son mot de passe, au cas où le Gryffondor ne se réveillerait pas, tout en lui conseillant de frapper de façon bourru avant d'y avoir recourt.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question pour lui de faire savoir au brun qu'il détenait son mot de passe. Il serait bien trop facile pour lui de le changer. Malheureusement il ne pouvait envisager cette éventualité car il avait bien trop besoin de cet atout.

A présent, il en était à sa troisième étape : La découverte et le repérage des lieux.

Après son inspection strictement visuelle, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte que le brun avait franchit avant d'en frôler le bois du bout des doigts. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière cette porte, mieux encore, il aurait voulu pouvoir pénétrer dans cette pièce en étant sur que le brun ne s'enfuirait pas. Certes, il savait de source sure qu'il était du même bord que lui (vive l'espion hors-norme qu'était Blaise Zabini), mais il ne savait pas s'il lui plaisait vraiment. Il était certain qu'à première vue, on pourrait aisément dire que oui, mais qui pouvait réellement savoir ce que le rouge et or avait dans la tête ? Certainement pas lui, du moins, pas pour l''intant.

Une fois calmé, et accessoirement lavé, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il trouva le blond assit sur son lit regardant avec attention l'avant de son lit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Tu ne te sens pas un peu nu avec si peu d'oreillers ? »

« J'ai été habitué à bien pire que seulement deux oreillers dans mon lit. Pour moi ça c'est un luxe, dit-il sans émotion, chez les Dursley, après le placard j'eu certes un lit mais celui-ci était dur comme de la pierre et les oreillers également. Au moins ceux-ci sont moelleux. »

Le cœur du blond lui fit un peu mal, mais il se reprit très vite. S'il voulait vraiment être quelqu'un d'important pour Harry, il devait être capable de le soutenir et de le faire avancer, et non pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il tourna ensuite la tête et remarqua que la seule chose que portait le brun était une serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille. Serviette qui lui cachait sa dixième merveille du monde qui était tendue dans une offrande alors que le jeune sorcier était baissé afin de mettre ses chaussettes, dos à lui. Il le vit ensuite se redresser en se tortillant. Il se démenait comme il le pouvait pour enfiler son caleçon sans que sa serviette ne tombe.

Il y arriva presqu'entièrement, mais lors de sa dernière manœuvre, un geste malencontreux lui fit perdre le tissu et permit à Draco de pouvoir voir sa merveilleuse merveille, une fraction de seconde, le temps pour Harry de remonter son boxer. Il se retourna ensuite pour vérifier si Draco le regardait, mais celui –ci ayant tourné la tête au même moment pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il appréciait la vue, il n'en sut rien et il en fut soulagé. Il s'activa ensuite pour terminer de s'habiller et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice.

Celle-ci expliqua à Harry l'idée « qu'elle avait eu » d'organiser un match amical entre les deux maisons. Elle leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils avaient deux semaines entières pour entrainer leurs équipes et que d'ici là, ils seront excusés, eux et leurs coéquipiers pour rater les cours pendant leurs entrainements. Les deux élèves acceptèrent de bon cœur avant de sortir du bureau.

« Bon Potter, je te laisse, et que le meilleur gagne, même si nous savons tous que le meilleur c'est moi. »

Le brun sourit.

« Il faut que j'y aille là. »

Harry rit légèrement. Ce doux son résonna comme une magnifique symphonie aux oreilles du blond. Ça avait été si rare auparavant de l'entendre rire de la sorte, et maintenant qu'en plus ce rire lui était destiné… Son cœur en fut tout affolé et le réchauffa entièrement. Il sourit d'un de ses sourires les plus doux et s'éloigna. Harry le regarda s'en aller, gardant à l'esprit se magnifique sourire. Sourire qui lui rappela ses rêves les plus doux avec Malfoy, puis les plus pervers… C'est alors que pour la troisième fois en une heure, le sang du brun se concentra dans son bas ventre.

Il soupira et avance en marchant en canard jusqu'à la grande salle où devaient encore se trouver Ron et Hermione, pour leur expliquer ce qu'on venait de lui proposer. Il préviendrait le reste de l'équipe au temps de midi, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était trouver quelque chose pour enfin se sortir les images perverses de la tête, d'un Draco en train de le sucer, le prendre, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui dire des tas d'insanités, le faire jouir… Draco en train de jouir… Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe.

Draco était partit rejoindre Blaise et Théo qui étaient déjà devant la salle de potion et leur expliqua son plan et son avancé. Ses deux amis reconnurent bien là leur Draco. Il avait toujours su faire ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, ne voulant pour rien au monde être vaincus par les Gryffondors, ils réunirent tout de suite l'équipe des Serpentards afin d'aller s'entrainer sur le champ. Draco avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était si heureux que son plan fonctionne à la perfection. Bientôt, il aurait Harry Potter pour lui seul.

Il était midi et demi et l'équipe des rouge et or était sur le terrain de Quidditch… mais au sol, le nez levé vers les Serpentards. Draco descendit les rejoindre et s'adressa à Harry.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Nous entrainer. A en juger par ton état en plus, je suppose que vous êtes là depuis un bon moment… »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de déshabiller le blond du regard. Il avait quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage à cause de la sueur… Sueur qu'il devinait couler sur son torse parfait… torse qui se collait au sien toutes les nuits, sueur qui parlait sur sa douce peau chaque fois qu'il allait et venait en lui… Il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse à penser à autre chose ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son regard s'était perdu sur son buste et qu'il se mordillait la lèvre. Une fois de plus, Draco fut quelque peu désappointé avant de se racler la gorge, ce qui fit instantanément revenir le beau brun à lui-même. Il secoua légèrement la tête et reprit, tout en fuyant son regard, ce qui amusa beaucoup Draco.

« Si vous pouviez au moins nous laisser la moitié du terrain ce serait gentil. »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'être gentil… Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? » Fit le blond en s'approchant de l'oreille du rouge et or.

Celui-ci, déjà plus que perturbé par ses visions fut plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon. C'est alors que Ronald Weasley vint à sa rescousse. Il le tira en arrière et fit face à Malfoy.

« Bon tu nous laisses la moitié du terrain oui ou non ? »

Le Serpentard lança un regard plus que subjectif à Harry et appela Blaise. Il lui dit de réunir tout le monde du côté droit du terrain pour laisser le côté gauche aux Gryffondors. Le brun fini par se reprendre, posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le remercier et enfourcha son balai au moment où Draco rejoignait son équipe.

Au bout d'une heure, tous les Serpentards quittèrent le terrain, totalement épuisés. Tous, sauf un certain blond. Les Gryffondors s'emparèrent donc du reste du terrain et le prince des rouge et or alla à la rencontre du prince des vers et argent.

« Tu ne t'en vas pas ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas encore fatigué… Disons que je suis particulièrement endurant… » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le brun se tortilla sur son balai et fixa un point invisible à côté du blond.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu Potter ? »

« Quel genre ? »

« Notre favori bien sur ! » Dit-il avec de fortes intonations perverses.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Fit le golden-boy en se tortillant un peu plus.

« Potter mais à quoi tu penses ? Je te parle d'attraper le vif d'or. On est où là ? »

« Passons. Si tu veux. »

A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il partait à la poursuite de la petite balles dorée, plus pour fuir ce Draco affreusement ambigu que pour gagner leur jeu. Cela n'empêcha en rien que, comme d'habitude, au bout d'environ une demi-heure, Harry se retrouvait assis sur son balai, haut dans les airs, le vif d'or à la main. Le blond le rejoint, essoufflé, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Toi aussi tu es endurant Potter. Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger une seule seconde et tu n'es même pas essoufflé. C'est intéressant. »

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se contenir. Que pouvait bien avoir Draco aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas arrêté d'être ambigu, et il avait de moins en moins de place dans son pantalon ! Il fini par rassembler son équipe, leur expliqua ce qui n'allait pas dans leur jeu et leur indiqua ensuite, les uns après les autres, ce qu'ils devaient faire pour améliorer leur performance et leur permit de s'en aller. Il allait lui aussi redescendre sur la terre ferme lorsqu'il remarqua que Malfoy était toujours dans les airs et l'observait. Lorsque le brun posa son regard sur lui, le Serpentard sembla sortir de sa torpeur et sourit au Gryffondor avant de descendre se poser sur la pelouse.

Harry en fit de même quelques secondes après et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires bondés. L'équipe des Gryffondors était très brouillon. Il y avait des vêtements suspendus aux casiers, délaissés sur des bancs, des chaussures gisaient sur le sol, le plus souvent sans leur sœur jumelle… Dans les douches s'était à peine si on ne se crevait pas les tympans en y entrant. Ces saletés de lions sont vraiment insortables ! Pensa Draco, mais il pensa peut-être un peu trop fort puisqu'Harry le regarda avant de ses diriger vers son casier.

Il avait honte. Il aurait voulu que ses compagnons se tiennes convenablement, le temps que Draco soit là tout du moins. Ne sachant où se cacher, il dissimula son visage rosi derrière la porte de son casier.

Une fois tous deux en tenu d'Adam, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers deux douches libres et allumèrent l'eau. Peu à peu les cabines se vidèrent et en moins de dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se retourner car aucun des deux ne voulaient voir l'autre dans une tenue qui ferait se concentrer leur sang en un seul point. Une fois propre, chacun partit de son côté, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Le soir arrivé, tous se réunirent dans la grande salle. Comme toujours, il y subsistait un brouhaha incessant. Harry s'assit aux côtés de ses amis avant de s'affaler sur la table. Il était épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement.

Ron n'était pas en meilleur état d'ailleurs lui aussi était totalement puisé. Il s'était littéralement affalé sur sa petite amie qui s'amusait avec des mèches de ses cheveux tout en lisant avec dévotion un dictionnaire. (NDA : J'ai toujours dit que cette femme était malade.) Le brun haussa un sourcil puis sourit avant de se redresser pour s'emparer de sa fourchette et se mettre à manger.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sans arrêts tourner son regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Potter l'hypnotisait littéralement… a tel point qu'il fini par ne même plus prendre la peine de détourner le regard de temps à autre.

Blaise lui envoya un coup de coude dans les cotes pour l'obliger à revenir sur terre. Celui-ci le regarda outré.

« Que me vaut cette rustre accolade ?

« Ma rustre accolade me fait transmettre tout le bien qu'elle pense de toi, mais en attendant tu baves ouvertement sur Potter et ça commence à se voir. »

Le blond regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'effectivement beaucoup de Serpentards lui lançait des regards furtifs emplis d'étonnement, quelque peu nuancé avec du mépris. Le prince des serpents haussa un sourcil hautain avant de se lever tout en gardant son regard sur ses camarades, histoire que ceux-ci baissent les yeux et reconnaissent qui était le plus grand… c'est à dire lui. Bien évidemment, tous ceux qui avaient osé le défier ne tinrent pas très longtemps face à ce regard froid et supérieur. Draco quitta ensuite la grande salle la tête haute.

De toute façon il avait autre chose à faire…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre le blond du regard… il avait tellement de classe… Il secoua la tête et fini par mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche avant de se rendre compte que tout son contenu était retombé dans son assiette. Il grimaça avant de se remettre à agir de façon civilisé : c'est-à-dire à ne pas arrêter sa fourchette à quelques mettre de sa bouche ouverte et ne pas garder les yeux rivé sur le plus sexy des élèves de Poudlard… Oh et, ne pas faire retomber sa nourriture dans son assiette tel un enfant jouant avec sa nourriture serait également une bonne chose…

Une foi le repas terminé, Ron et Hermione partirent faire une balade au clair de lune… ou autre… En vérité Harry ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir… En ce qui le concernait, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était retrouver son lit adoré. Il avança donc jusqu'à son portrait sans prêter aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une fois arrivé devant le majestueux lion qui dormait dans son tableau, c'est totalement épuisé qu'il s'activa à le réveiller.

« Eh ! Gryffon ! Lève-toi, j'aimerais bien rentrer dans ma chambre. »

Le lion ouvrit un œil, se leva, tourna sur lui-même puis se recoucha, dos au Gryffondor.

« Allez quoi s'il te plaît, je suis vraiment fatigué ! »

Le lion fit mine de ronfler, ce qui provoqua un ricanement derrière Harry. Celui-ci sursauta en premier lieu, mais sa surprise fut vite remplacer par de doux frissons dus à la proximité que l'homme qu'il avait reconnu être Draco Malfoy, avait avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? »

« Moi ? Oh rien de spécial, simplement ma patrouille. La tienne est déjà terminée ? »

« Oh je… heu… oui, oui.

« Je vois. »

Le blond s'avança jusqu'au tableau du brun et gratouilla la tête du lion qui consentit enfin à se présenter à eux avec un élégant bâillement, dévoilant ses intestins. Le blond sourit, fit un clin d'œil à Harry puis s'éloigna. Le rouge et or resta sur place quelques minutes sans bouger avant de reporter son attention sur cette saleté de lion qui s'était recouché, las de voir cet imbécile d'humain rester planté là telle une chouette gazée.

Draco bifurqua à la première occasion et resta là, attendant que le brun rentre enfin dans sa chambre. Il resta là un long moment, gardant une main dans sa poche pour caresser du bout du pouce ce qu'elle contenait.

Harry dormait profondément, il n'entendit donc pas le cliquetis que fit sa porte en s'ouvrant. Une ombre se faufila sans un bruit jusqu'au lit du Gryffondor et lança un sort à la pièce afin que la porte soit verrouillée et les murs insonorisés. La silhouette blonde se glissa ensuite sur le lit du bel endormi. Il sortit un fin ruban de soie noir de sa poche et le noua le plus doucement possible sur les yeux d'Harry.

Il entreprit ensuite de réveiller le brun de la plus douce des manières en passant ses lèvres dans son cou, baisant sa peau halée, mordant, léchant, laissant même une légère trace rougeâtre… Les doux gémissements qu'émettait le « survivant » le rendaient fou. Le brun fini par se réveiller totalement et se releva brusquement, faisant presque basculer Draco qui eut à peine le temps de suivre le mouvement du rouge et or. Il tenta immédiatement de retirer son bandeau mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha tout en posant l'un de ses doigts fin sur la bouche de sa proie avant que ne lui vienne à l'idée de prononcer un seul mot. Le brun ne fit plus un geste et se laissa simplement faire. Le vert et argent remplaça vite son doigt par ses lèvres… Dieu que le brun avait un goût délicieux chaud, piquant… savoureux.

Lentement il fit s'allonger Harry et se plaça sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, tout cela sans cesser de l'embrasser. Sans se brusquer, il fit glisser une main sur le torse du brun jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer. A son plus grand bonheur, le sauveur du monde sorcier dormait vêtu d'un simple sous-vêtement qui ne cachait en rien son état actuel. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'attaqua au corps tentateur. Tout y passa : ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue… Les gémissements du brun étaient intenables… Sur ses pectoraux merveilleusement dessinés, ses tétons, ses abdominaux, ses psoas iliaque… Il s'arrêta à l'entré du paradis, ce qui fit quelque peu grogner le petit lion. Malfoy ricana avant de remonter s'emparer de ses lèvres. De son côté, le Gryffondor se releva, plus fougueux que Draco ne l'aurait cru.

De ce fait, il se vit retourner à la place du dominé avec un lion en furie près à le dévorer à tout moment. Apparemment, celui-ci était mécontent du fait que le blond ait encore ses vêtements. Tout en s'acharnant sur son lobe d'oreille, Harry se hâta, tout en conservant une certaine douceur, de se débarrasser de la chemise du blond. Le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent la peau dénudée du Serpentard qui frissonna et se mit à gigoter sous le brun, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux rections. Les conséquences de ce nouveau contact ne se firent pas attendre… Le survivant se débarrassa vivement du pantalon gêneur de Draco et se frotta énergiquement contre celui-ci. Le vert et argent ne put retenir un gémissement rauque qui fit encore plus d'effet à Harry. Le blond reprit possession des lèvres du rouge et or, ainsi que sa position initiale. S'amusant à torturer le brun, le Serpentard fit lentement glisser le boxer du « survivant » tout en soufflant légèrement sur la peau qu'il découvrait peu à peu.

Harry s'accrocha aux draps, se cambrant quelque peu en se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche… sans succès. Le blond profita du fait que sa proie ne voit rien pour jouer sur l'effet de surprise. C'est alors qu'il lécha alternativement l'intérieure de sa cuisse, son nombril, la partie sous ses testicules, son gland… Le faisant chaque fois frissonner d'appréhension… le faisant chaque fois sursauter de plaisir. Des mains vinrent se glisser et s'agripper à la chevelure blond platine du Serpentard alors que celui-ci se décidait enfin à gouter à sa sucrerie. Alors que le « sauveur » commençait à voir des étoiles, le blond introduit un doigt dans l'anus du Gryffondor.

A cette intrusion intempestive, le brun se cambra dans une douloureuse sensation. Cependant, très vite, grâces aux soins du blond prodigués sur sa verge, le plaisir surpassa la douleur cela même lorsque le Serpentard se mit à bouger en lui. Bientôt, le premier doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième, qui une fois de plus, passa inaperçue grâce à la langue experte de Draco qui passait et repassait sur le gland du brun.

Elle passa sur les bords, sur la fente, puis sur tout le gland avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve engloutis au même moment où le troisième doigt fit irruption dans l'intimité du rouge et or. Draco s'appliqua à faire des mouvements de ciseau à l'intérieure d'Harry, ce qui lui arracha une grimace très vite remplacée par un magnifique "O" se formant sur ses lèvres lorsque le blond le prit entièrement en bouche. Il s'activa donc à aller et venir en lui, percutant une première fois sa prostate.

« Encore » Gémit Harry.

Le blond sourit et s'exécuta, allant de plus en plus vite, cherchant à toucher le point ultime à chaque contact, sans cesser de s'occuper de la verge tendue du brun. Celui-ci ne voulant pas rester en reste, il s'empara de l'érection du blond et se mit à le masturber vigoureusement, faisant haleter le Serpentard de ce fait, les attouchements de ce derniers augmentèrent en intensité, et donc, cela le fit lui-même obtenir plus de plaisir.

Une fois certain que le brun était bien préparé, le prince des Serpentards retira ses doigts et se plaça entre les jambes du « survivant » de sorte à se retrouver à l'entré de son futur habitat. Il s'insinua dans celui-ci jusqu'au gland et se contenta d'entrer et de sortir de façon partiel, se faisant lui-même souffrance pour ne pas s'enfoncer pleinement en son amant.

Cependant, il voulait que cette nuit soit inoubliable et il savait que ces soins actuels procuraient les meilleurs effets possibles au rouge et or… et effectivement le brun était à bout. Après seulement trois ou quatre fois, le Gryffondor ne put en supporter d'avantage… il supplia donc le blond d'enfin combler le vide qu'avaient laissés ses doigts. Ne tenant plus lui non plus, le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier d'avantage pour doucement pénétrer le brun jusqu'à la garde. Un long soupire s'échappa des lèvres du blond… son petit lion était si étroit, si chaud… Il cru ne jamais pouvoir se retenir, ne jamais pouvoir satisfaire pleinement Harry. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il vit un tel plaisir se refléter sur le visage de son amant, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps de ne plus faire un geste. Il se mit donc à bouger énergiquement, semblant ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le brun s'accrocha à lui et s'accorda parfaitement aux mouvements de reins du Serpentard. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, et dans le cas d'Harry, pas simplement parce que sa vue était dissimulée par un bandeau, mais parce qu'il était exactement dans le même état que Draco : ils avaient atteint un stade supérieure... Ils avaient l'impression que leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils n'entendaient plus rien à part leurs gémissements, les frottements de leurs peaux… Bientôt Draco se sentit venir, il s'empara donc de la verge d'Harry et se mit à accélérer, autant ses attouchements que son rythme. Il entendait le brun gémir de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le point de non retour arrive, que le rouge et or se déverse entre eux deux et que le blond jouisse en lui. Il s'effondra sur Harry, plaçant sa tête dans son cou et huma avec délice son odeur…

Il écoutait la respiration d'Harry se calmer peu à peu alors qu'il caressait rêveusement son torse recouvert de sueur. Alors que celui-ci commençait à s'endormir, le Serpentard se redressa, regarda son petit lion un moment, puis partit comme il était venu.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement… Il attendit bien sagement que la porte se soit refermée pour retirer son bandeau… Ecartant les bras sur son lit, il planta son regard au plafond et soupira fortement avant de se tourner sur le côté en serrant ses draps et son petit bout de tissu en soie contre lui pour s'endormir… Il était épuisé.

Draco se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit… Il n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations. Il repensa à ses lèvres… son corps… ses soupirs… son touché… Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses images de sa tête… sans succès. Cependant il était tard et il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Pendant plus d'une heure il tourna et se retourna, encore et encore, sans jamais réussir à s'endormir.

Il n'arrivait pas à vider sa tête des pensées qui l'envahissait concernant leur prochaine rencontre… Il avait tellement hâte. Il se toucha les lèvres et soupira, un léger sourire se formant sur son visage. Il tourna la tête et constata avec dépit que le jour commençait à se lever. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci de lassitude. Il se releva et partit prendre sa douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et accessoirement de se laver, n'ayant pas eu le courage de le faire en rentrant de la chambre de Potter.

Une fois propre, il s'habilla d'un jean assez confortable pour lui permettre de voler aisément, tout en restant assez sexy pour faire de l'effet à Harry. Il enfila ensuite un débardeur très près du corps et une légère veste pour le trajet jusqu'au terrain. Planté devant son miroir, il se confectionna ensuite un coupe complexe, effet coiffé-décoiffé, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné… Et tout cela en seulement deux heures… (NDA : vraiment mais alors vraiment affligeant ^^)

Harry était totalement dans le brouillard à son réveil. Peu à peu il se remémora les événements de la veille. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible, il avait dû rêver, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! En quel cas, comment aurait-on pu ne serait-ce que pénétrer dans sa chambre ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pu constater que le ruban qui avait recouvert ses yeux n'était décidemment pas un rêve puisqu'il se trouvait dans ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre dans un petit sourire et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, se sentant quelque peu… collant, surtout au niveau de son bas ventre… Une fois l'eau allumée, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi tout en fermant les yeux.

Un long soupire s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau était vraiment revigorante. Des images commencèrent à lui occuper l'esprit, à tel point qu'il en oublia l'heure qui tournait. Ce fut donc seulement au bout de deux heures et demie qu'il se releva pour sortir de sa douche le plus tranquillement possible. Il s'habilla tout aussi tranquillement et comme à son habitude, ne faisant même pas attention à ses cheveux, il jeta un distrait coup d'œil à son réveil et sortit de sa chambre… A peine une seconde passa avant qu'il ne rentre à nouveau dans celle-ci afin de regarder plus attentivement l'heure. C'est alors qu'un doux et délicat son s'échappa de sa gorge : « Merde ! »

Tout alla au ralentit dans sa tête… son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, ses dents se crispèrent, la tête de Snape apparut dans ses pensées, puis ce fut un enchainement… cœur qui bat, Rogue, manque de sommeil, Rogue, bandeau, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit en retard à l'heure précise où il avait cour de potion, et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ce soit passé ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… la veille justement ?! Il allait se faire trucider, assommer, désenchanter, truci… D'un coup il ralentit le pas, un sourire se formant peu à peu sur son visage… Les cours de la semaine et de la prochaine avaient été banalisés pour son équipe et celle des Serpentards…

Il prit une grande inspiration et se remit en route, cette fois plus tranquillement, et non en direction des cachots, mais de la grande salle. A son arrivé, il découvrit que tout le monde était absent, mis appart les deux équipes adverses. Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit parmi les lions et lionnes. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que son postérieur avait gardé des séquelles de sa nuit précédente. Ce fut donc après plusieurs tentatives que le brun réussit enfin à s'assoir, tout en se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'assoir sur son balai.

« Eh vieux ça va ? » S'enquit une chevelure rousse à côté de lui.

« Oui oui, c'est juste que… j'ai… j'ai fait un faux mouvement dans ma douche ce matin. » Réussit à mentir le concerné.

« Si tu veux j'ai une potion contre les courbatures et autres »

Le survivant regarda son ami avec un air dubitatif.

« C'est Hermione qui l'a faite. » S'empressa d'ajouter Ron face à l'expression de son meilleur ami.

« Dans ce cas, oui je veux bien. »

Draco ne pensait pas y être allé aussi fort ! Il avait observé le brun depuis son arrivé dans la grande salle et sa démarche quelque peu boiteuse plus le fait qu'il ait eu un mal fou à s'assoir commençait sérieusement à le faire douter. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir été doux. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal ou le priver de l'occasion de voler… Il cessa tous reproches contre sa propre personne lorsqu'il vit son brun boire le plus tranquillement du monde une potion donné par la belette ! Les deux amis étaient aussi nul l'un que l'autre dans cette matière, et Harry le savait pertinemment alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Devenait-il complètement fou ?!

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient contractés. Blaise regarda alors dans la même direction que lui et un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

« Ne t'en fait pas va, ce n'est pas la belette qui à fait cette potion, c'est Granger. Je l'ai vu la lui donner tout à l'heur parce que le pauvre petit choux avait mal au dos. »

Le blond fut d'un seul coup totalement détendu. Il ne portait pas Granger dans son cœur et ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle se débrouillait assez bien en potion. De plus, celle pour les maux bénins était assez facile à faire. Mais bien évidemment, jamais elle n'égalerait son talent. Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise et put ainsi découvrir son sourire.

« Va te faire voir Zabini. »

« Non merci ça ira. Mais toi tu as été voir quelqu'un la nuit dernière apparemment. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Opina le blond en continuant de manger.

« Mais quand arrêteras-tu de vivre dans le dénis mon chère ami ? »

Le concerné ne releva même pas, se contentant de faire passer son regard sur les membres de son équipe afin de vérifier si tout le monde était bien présent. Une fois certains qu'ils étaient au complet, le blond se leva, accompagné de son équipe, et ils partirent pour le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry ne rata pas une miette du magnifique spectacle qu'offrait le jean du vert et argent en dévoilant son merveilleux postérieur ferme et musclé. Il secoua la tête afin de remettre les pieds sur terre et regarda ses coéquipiers. La potion que lui avait donnée Ron lui avait peut-être fait du bien, mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas d'une âme assez courageuse pour monter sur un balai… Autant ne pas tenter le diable. (NDA : et le diable c'est moi mouahahahahahahahaha… pardon p) De ce fait, il convia tous les Gryffondors à se réunir dans le parc afin d'établir une stratégie…

L'heure du repas fut particulièrement pénible pour Draco Malfoy. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter de l'après-midi pour x ou y raisons, voila qu'en plus maintenant, ce satané balafré ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil de la soirée. Particulièrement irrité, le blond se leva de façon princière et quitta la grande salle la tête haute. Une fois les portes franchies, une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit : Ce fichu Gryffi ne lui avait même pas accordé une œillade ! Monsieur était bien trop occupé à parler avec cette enflure de Serdaigle… D'ailleurs pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Il tourna et retourna cent fois la question dans sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune, jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à tel point qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec L (NDA : Il fallait bien que je fasse une référence au dessein de mes rêves XD Et pour toutes ceux qui ne savent pas qui il est, pour avoir un aperçut tapez L de Death note sur Google :))

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir cru qu'un vulgaire Serdaigle aurait pu lui offrir la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le Serpentard ?! Il était certes un Gryffondor mais il ne pouvait pas être bête à ce point à tout de même ?! Et puis s'était forcément pour cela qu'il lui parlait, pour quoi d'autre sinon ?! Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il reprit donc sa route mais cette fois-ci en direction de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'Harry vit le blond quitter la grande salle avec cette douce colère sur le visage, un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il termina rapidement sa conversation avec Ethan et rejoint ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Alors » Demanda Hermione « Tu en es où avec Malfoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment ça pourrait avancer entre nous. »

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Ethan Swetan ? »

« Oh ça ne t'en fait pas… c'est personnel. »

Son amie le regarda avec un sourcil sarcastique levé avant de se retourner vers Ron pour essayer de trouver une réponse. Seulement le roux n'était nullement en position de lui répondre.

« Sur ce je vais me coucher, j'ai encore du travail à faire sur la stratégie et non Ron, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Dit-il en voyant des étoiles se dessiner dans les yeux de son ami.

Celui-ci remis la tête dans son assiette et engloutit d'une seule traite tout ce qu'elle contenait. Harry eut un petit sourire complice avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de son goinfre d'ami et quitta la grande salle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le brun s'assit dans son lit en soupirant. Il avait beaucoup de travail et ça le décourageait quelque peu. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça… en plus il avait chaud, mais il le fallait bien, donc il se mit au boulot. Un ultime soupire plus tard, il se leva, retira sa robe de sorcier ainsi que son tee-shirt et se réinstalla à son bureau où tout un tas de parchemins de stratégie étaient éparpillés. Bientôt, totalement happé par son travail, plus rien n'exista autour de lui.

Il n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa plume sur ses parchemins, sa respiration, son cœur, sa respiration… non, cette fois ce n'était pas la sienne. Il voulut se retourner pour faire face à l'intrus mais il n'eu le temps de rien que déjà un doux ruban de soie cachait ses yeux. Il se demanda alors quand est-ce qu'il avait retiré ses lunettes. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander bien longtemps car deux mains retournèrent la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et sitôt un corps se plaça sur ses genoux. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais les lèvres de l'intrus furent plus rapides que ses mots.

Draco avait été surpris de ne pas susciter l'attention du brun en pénétrant dans sa chambre, et en même temps, il en avait été très heureux. De plus il était vraiment beau quand il était concentré… tellement que le blond resta un moment derrière lui à l'observer… Malheureusement il s'était rendu compte de sa présence… bien trop tôt à son gout d'ailleurs.

Devant donc réagir avant qu'il ne le voit, il passa rapidement son outil de dissimulation sur les yeux du rouge et or, remerciant Salazar pour avoir donné à Harry la bonne idée de retirer ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Ensuite, se placer sur ses genoux après l'avoir retourné fut un grand soulagement, son corps lui avait vraiment manqué, ainsi que ses lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'il s'en empara au plus vite avant de passer ses mains sur son corps. Le fait que le « survivant » n'ait pas de haut donnait libre accès au blond qui s'en donnait à cœur joie…

A contre cœur cependant, il se sépara du brun pour le faire se lever, écarta le siège dans lequel ils étaient assis et le poussa jusqu'au bureau pour qu'il s'assoit sur celui-ci. Il s'empara ensuite de ses mains et les posa sur son torse. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se mettre en mouvement et de déboutonner le chemise du blond. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira en penchant la tête en arrière lorsque les lèvres d'Harry vinrent ravir son cou gracieux…

Le lendemain matin, Harry était puisé, cependant il avait moins mal que la veille. Il soupira et se leva. Il ne pensait pas que ce petit manège recommencerait, il était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une nuit. Ceci étant dit, cela ne le dérangeait nullement : son partenaire était doux, attentionné… Il prenait vraiment bien soins de lui, et ce à chaque fois. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, se lava d'une traite et ressortit, habillé, « coiffé »… et prêt à partir. Il s'attarda tout de même sur le fin ruban de soie noir, et fini par s'en emparer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas présent sur le précédent bandeau un petit serpent vert était brodé dans un cois de la bande de soie. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun… Un Serpentard hein ?

Draco se réveilla avec un doux sourire aux lèvres il était aux anges. Il se leva, passa deux bonnes heures dans la salle de bain et en ressortit parfait : un jean blanc qui semblait avoir été moulé sur son corps, une chemise noire ouverte sur un débardeur blanc laissant apercevoir sa musculature et une cravate laissée à l'abandon aux couleurs de sa maison autour de son cou.

Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude plaqués en arrière avec seulement quelques mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fière du résulta, il sourit à son reflet et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la grande salle. Un sourire illumina son visage tout au long de son parcoure jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination, où il le perdit. Harry ainsi que toute son équipe manquaient à l'appelle. Une vague de colère l'envahit. Est-ce que cet imbécile de lion le fuyait ou quoi ?! Déjà hier et ensuite aujourd'hui ! Il prit une grande inspiration, reprit son air froid et avança la tête haute jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Il fut accueillit par Blaise et Théo qui le regardèrent avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Le blond s'assit élégamment entre ses deux amis, et mangea en les ignorent prodigieusement.

« Théo, tu n'as pas vu les Gryffondors ce matin ? » Demanda Blaise à son ami.

« Oh si, ils sont partis tôt en direction du terrain. Je crois qu'ils parlaient de s'entrainer toute la journée sans relâche. » Répondit celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il a également dit que le premier qui cèderait recevrait son châtiment non ? » Renchérit Blaise.

« Qui Harry ? Oui je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais il faut dire que j'étais plus préoccupé par sa tenue des plus sexys que par ses dires… »

Draco posa ses deux mains sur la table et s'en aida pour se relever. Sans un mot pour son équipe, il se dirigea seul vers le terrain de Quidditch sans avoir préalablement envoyé une délicate claque derrière la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis qui sourirent de plus belle.

« Tu étais obligé de lui dire qu'il était sexy ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas bougé sinon. »

« Mouais. » Le basané se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. « Bon les gars, direction le terrain, Malfoy nous y attend, mais je vous en pris, terminez vos petits déjeunés. »

Alors comme ça il était sexy et il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir en profiter ? Oui, lui-même l'était et tout le monde en tait témoin, mais ce n'était pas pareil : en quoi ? Potter était à lui !

_« Mais tu es à Potter aussi non ? » _Fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le Serpentard envisagea cette possibilité… intéressant. La possibilité d'appartenir au survivant lui plaisait bien. Arrivé sur le terrain, le blond leva les yeux et vit pour la première fois le tyran qui se cachait en Harry Potter.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Que vous ayez mal aux fesses, aux bras ou à la tête, peu m'importe… vous allez tous continuer à vous entrainez sans relâche ! Auquel cas je m'occuperais personnellement de vous, et croyez-moi, vous n'aimerez pas ça ! Il est hors de question que nous perdions ce match ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

Personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à redire. Ils savaient tous qu'il était très sérieux. De plus, tout comme lui, personne n'avait envie de perdre contre les verts et argents.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le brun commençait sérieusement à le mettre dans tous ses états. Il était si… si… Serpentard ? Oh oui, s'était bien ça, et ça lui plaisait énormément. Il se mit ensuite à détailler le rouge et or qui comme à son habitude n'était pas coiffé ce qui lui rappela sa nuit avec lui… Il portait un tee-shirt rouge… cousu directement sur son torse… et un jean bleu souple en vu de l'aisance qu'il avait sur son balai et apparemment moulant puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour accélérer, c'était comme si il n'avait pas de vêtements.

Il resta un moment dans un coin sans lâcher le brun des yeux. Plus il le regardait, plus il avait envie qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui. Ses yeux rieurs, son sourire, son rire, ses gestes, son attitude… Même son côté Gryffondor lui plaisait… S'en était affligeant. C'est après un énième soupir que le blond perçu les voix des élèves de son équipe. Il s'écarta quelque peu afin de faire mine qu'il faisait autre chose que de reluquer le Gryffondor… C'est ainsi que lorsque ses coéquipiers arrivèrent ils le trouvèrent penché sur les équipements de jeu, récupérant les balles dont ils auraient besoin durant l'entraînement. Dès qu'ils furent à ses côtés, le vert et argent les accueillit en leur donnant ses instructions.

Harry n'avait pas manqué une miette du regard persistant de Draco. Se sentant rougir, il s'était vite détourné et avait accéléré son allure. Par la suite il s'était amusé à subtilement charmer le Serpentard sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Il avait d'ailleurs été très fière de lui en voyant l'embarra du blond lorsque ses amis étaient apparues. Malheureusement, cette nouvelle irruption avait fait détourner le regard du blond de sa propre personne, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il aimait bien sentir ce regard sur lui, ça le réchauffait de l'intérieure… Ce contact perdu, il se concentra d'avantage sur son jeu et équilibra celui des autres.

Les Serpentards commencèrent leur entraînement en courant autour du terrain sous l'œil approbateur du rouge et or qui fut cette fois-ci réellement distrait. Le blond courant en tête, ses cheveux se décoiffaient quelque peu, ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, des gouttelettes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front… Il fallait qu'il regarde ailleurs… d'urgence. Son entre jambe commençait sérieusement à le déranger. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé à ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui rappelait cet évènement très… intéressant qu'il s'était imaginé plus d'une fois ?… Il secoua la tête et se remit à la poursuite du vif d'or. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça… vraiment pas.

Harry ne laissa respirer son équipe qu'aux alentour de quinze heures. Tous étaient totalement épuisés, sauf lui. Il était en pleine forme, mais ses coéquipiers ne faisaient plus rien de bon, il ne servait donc à rien de s'acharner. Tandis qu'ils partirent tous prendre une douche bien méritée, Harry continua à pourchasser la petite balle brillante qui ne cessait de virevolter gaiement autour de lui, échappant sournoisement aux doigts qui cherchaient sans cesse à se refermer sur elle.

« Eh Potter, tu comptes squatter les aires encore longtemps ? Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir t'entrainer je te rappelle ! » Cria Draco pour se faire entendre.

Le brun dirigea son regard vers lui et sourit.

« Mais allez-y je vous en pris, personne ne vous retiens. »

« Dans ce cas descend et laisse ta place. »

« Pourquoi descendrais-je ? N'as-tu pas envie d'un petit duel aujourd'hui ? »

« Ce serait bien trop facile Potter, tu es déjà tout collant regarde toi. »

« Ne t'en fait dont pas pour moi Malfoy. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond.

« Soit. Je serais enchanté de te battre à plate couture. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Les Serpentards enfourchèrent donc leurs balais et se mirent en vole. Une fois dans les aires, Draco donna ses instructions à son équipe à l'écart d'Harry, avant de finalement le rejoindre. Ils se sourirent brièvement avant de se lancer d'un seul mouvement à la poursuite du vif d'or. Sans le dire de vive voix, ils s'amusaient comme des enfants… Leur première course-poursuite s'acheva sur une victoire d'Harry… La seconde dura un peu plus longtemps et se conclue cette fois-ci par la victoire de Draco… La troisième manche serait la dernière et ils le savaient pertinemment… Il était déjà tard, et les étoiles commençaient à parsemer le ciel de leur faible lueur. L'équipe des Serpentards s'en était allée depuis un certain temps déjà et les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à être sérieusement épuisés.

Le vif d'or les nargua une nouvelle fois et pour la énième fois les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite le plus vite possible. Les mains tendues vers la boule dorée, les deux adolescents étaient à égalité… seulement aussi Serpentard que pouvait l'être Draco Malfoy, il abaissa subitement la main dans un gémissement de douleur et fit une moue digne d'un enfant ayant un petit bobo. Harry le regarda interloqué, et se vit affliger l'image d'un Draco Malfoy passant du mal être à une expression aguicheuse consistant à se mordiller la lèvre dans un sourire en coin avant de se passer la langue sur la lèvre. Le brun ne put alors plus détacher ses yeux des lèvres du blond… Celui-ci en profita pour accélérer et de ce fait, attraper son trophée de victoire. Harry s'arrêta dans les aires, l'air hébété : la bouche ouverte telle une carpe. Le blond ricana. Ce seul son permit au brun de revenir sur terre. Il émit ensuite un son typiquement Potterien : « Pff » avant de regagner la terre ferme suivit de près par son concurrent.

« Ne soit donc pas mauvais perdant ! » Rit Draco.

Le brun lui tira la langue et s'en alla en direction des douches. Son sourire accroché aux lèvres, le bond suivi le rouge et or. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, Harry était déjà torse nu. Il détailla une énième fois son corps avant de se détourner précipitamment pour se dévêtir, en voyant que le brun se retournait. Il entendit un discret ricanement qui le fit se retourner de nouveau, pour y trouver la place qu'occupait Potter la seconde précédente, vide, avec à la place, un tas de vêtement. Draco se mordit la lèvre puis fini de retirer ses vêtements avant d'aller à son tour sous la douche. Au passage, il remarqua l'emplacement du Gryffondor et se mit dans la cabine juste à côté de la sienne.

« Alors Potter ? On a digéré sa défaite cuisante ? »

« Pff. »

« Je te croyait moins mauvais perdant ? » Fit-il en riant.

L'eau coulait à flot des deux côtés.

« Franchement, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je suis plus doué que toi. » Continua le blond.

Les yeux clos, il se contentait d'apprécier le moment : l'eau chaude sur sa peau, la proximité avec Potter…

Il se fit soudainement plaqué contre le mur. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir un Harry Potter ruisselant, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, la bouche entre ouverte… La bouche à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne… Rien à faire, son entre jambe se réveilla.

« Je suis meilleur que toi Malfoy. Si j'ai perdu c'est parce que tu m'as déconcentré. »

« On est nu Potter. »

« Si j'ai perdu c'est parce que tu es vil tel le serpent que tu es. Certes, ça ne me dérange pas, mais soit honnête. »

Le blond ne trouva rien à redire. Premièrement parce que les parole du lion étaient totalement avérées et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter à cela, et deuxièmement… Comment se concentrer avec un homme aussi sexy et viril à une distance aussi réduite de soi ! Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il s'avançait d'avantage. La respiration de Draco se fit plus haletante, voir totalement saccadée lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent. Une vague d'électricité leur parcourra le corps. Draco n'avait qu'une envie : qu'Harry le prenne, là, tout de suite, au beau milieu des douches désertes. S'était la première fois qu'il désirait à ce point être dominé par un autre homme.

Certes il avait déjà eu des expériences en tant que passif, mais jamais il ne l'avait désiré à ce point. Harry s'approcha encore un peu plus et frôla de ses lèvres celles du blond. Le cœur de celui-ci s'emballa d'avantage. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le brun l'embrasse, ou le touche, sinon il risquait de découvrir que son visiteur des nuits n'était autre que l'homme qu'il était en ce moment même en train d'exciter comme un dingue. Il avait bien trop visité son corps de ses mains durant ses deux nuits ! Heureusement pour lui, les mains du rouge et or étaient posées de par et d'autre de la tête du blond, sur le mur derrière lui, mais ses lèvres elles étaient sur les siennes, et il n'avait nullement la force de les chasser. Harry continua de frôler les lèvres du blond tout en soufflant sur celles-ci. Instinctivement, Draco se mordit la lèvre et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, touchant par la même occasion celle du brun.

Celui-ci ricana et s'avança un peu plus vite cette fois-ci, dans le but de véritablement embrasser le blond… Il était un véritable appelle à la luxure… Il n'en n'eu cependant pas le temps.

« Eh Harry ? Tu es là ? »

Le susnommé s'arrêta en pleine action, regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, ricana puis se recula pour enfin, sortir des douches, tout en nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? »

« On se demandait où tu était passé. On ne t'a pas vu au repas. »

« Et bien voilà, tu m'as trouvé. »

« Bon ben dépêche toi de t'habiller, on doit y aller. »

Il se hâta de revêtir des vêtements propres et suivit son ami non sans un ricanement en fermant la porte des vestiaires. Au son significatif de la porte qui se ferme, le blond sortit de sa pétrification et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il posa la main sur son cœur et inspira une grande bouffée d'aire. Ce sal Gryffondor allait finir par le tuer…

Draco attendait dans un coin sombre que ce chère Potter daigne enfin revenir. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'il l'attendait, mais Monsieur était sortit avec ses amis… Il était minuit passé quand Draco s'apprêtait à partir, mais il vit la porte de la chambre du brun s'ouvrir toute seule… Il avait totalement oublié sa légendaire cape d'invisibilité. C'était donc pour ça qu'il pouvait se permettre de rentrer à des heures aussi tardives. Il attendit les environs d'une heure du matin pour pénétrer dans l'entre du lion. Celui-ci était dos au blond, les mains posées contre le mur, un peu dans la même position qu'il avait prise quelques heures au par avant lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans les douches… Le rappelle de cet évènement réveilla une certaine partie de l'anatomie du vert et argent. Il se dépêcha d'agir avant que le brun ne se retourne et lui bloqua la vue en embrassant son cou…

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, le brun avait jeté sa cape au loin et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du boire autant, mais en même temps, il était tellement heureux… Heureusement Hermione lui avait donné une potion qui faisait évacuer l'alcool de son corps en dix minutes… elle était opaque et verdâtre… Il déboucha le capuchon et faillit vomir en sentant l'immonde odeur mais aussi en voyant l'aspect infect de cette potion… En même temps il n'avait pas vraiment le choix il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se taper une gueule de bois au matin. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et avala la potion d'un trait… Une violente envie de vomir le prit à la gorge et le poussa donc à se diriger tout droit vers les toilettes, mais à la dernière minute il se retint. Hermione lui avait bien dit que s'il vomissait ce serait comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Il s'appuya donc contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle d'eau. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était appuyé là lorsqu'il perdit la vue.

Draco s'appuya sur le mur à côté d'Harry et l'attira sur lui. Il s'empara directement de ses lèvres, empoignant ses cheveux d'une main, et menant une des mains du brun sur son entre-jambe déjà bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon, de l'autre. Le brun ne resta pas en reste… Soudain totalement guéri, le Gryffondor s'anima, caressant l'érection du serpent, se collant étroitement contre lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux… Resserrant sa prise, il lui tira légèrement les cheveux afin d'avoir accès à son cou et le ravir de baisers, morsures légères… Il s'empara ensuite de la jambe du blond pour la placer sur sa taille. Il se mit à onduler contre lui, faisant se frictionner leurs deux érections, ce qui les électrisa pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Harry continua à onduler contre le blond, de plus en plus vite avant de subitement s'emparer des hanches de Draco et ainsi de le porter, de sorte à ce que ses jambes soient nouées autour de sa taille.

Connaissant sa chambre comme sa poche, Harry porta son amant sur son lit et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Le blond retira le tee-shirt de son lion et ravis son torse, (qu'il nomma sa onzième merveille du monde) de tout son talent pour le rendre dingue. Bien évidemment ses réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Il plaqua Draco sur le lit, s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue tout en le délaissant de ses vêtements. Malgré ses yeux bandés ses gestes étaient précis et méticuleux, réussissant à faire réagir le serpent qui se tortillait sous lui, chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Draco n'arrivait pas à se retenir de gémir. Un Harry Potter actif était vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus affolant. Il était totalement impossible de lui résister…

Leurs deux pantalons et boxers s'étaient envolés sans qu'aucuns deux ne sachent comment. A présent nus l'un contre l'autre, ils n'étaient plus que deux flammes cherchant à ne faire qu'une. Ils débordaient de passion, de chaleur, de désir… L'un comme l'autre ne savait plus où il était, sauf qu'Harry, à l'inverse du vert et argent, semblait savoir très bien ce qu'il faisait. C'est ainsi qu'en plus de lutter pour réussir à avoir encore quelques idées claires pendant la douce torture que lui infligeait Harry avec sa langue qui s'entourait autour de son gland, sa bouche qui s'emparait de sa verge, ses dents qui frôlaient sa peau… il devait en plus se servir de cette lucidité qu'il s'évertuait de conserver pour peser le pour et le contre. Il avait une envie démesuré de lui dire d'enfin céder et de la prendre, mais s'il parlait, il craignait qu'il ne reconnaisse sa voix et qu'ainsi le rêve soit brisé.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure brune du Gryffondor alors qu'il se cambrait sous l'effet d'un orgasme qui était à deux doigts d'exploser… Seulement il ne vint pas… L'infâme Serp… Gryffondor qu'était ce fichu Potter avait retenu son orgasme imminent en appuyant légèrement sur son frein au lieu de simplement arrêter ! La sensation en était d'autant plus frustrante ! Il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il fit se redresser le brun, l'emmena jusqu'à lui et tout en passant sa langue sur son oreille, ce qui soit dit en passant lui arracha un gémissement des plus intolérables, lui chuchota ses désirs d'une manière que personne n'avait jamais connue, même ses précédents amants… impossible donc pour Harry de reconnaître sa voix.

« Prend-moi où je te viole Potter ! »

Celui-ci ricana et en un seul geste qui surprit le blond, il le pénétra. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé ça avant qu'il ne le prépare… Un long et rauque gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses yeux se fermaient. De son côté, le brun avait retenu l'expression de son plaisir, de tel sorte qu'il n'émit qu'un vague gémissement, à peine perceptible… à l'oreille du vert et argent. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et planta légèrement ses dents dans le cou du brun. C'est alors qu'une terrible envie de marquer son territoire le prit. Ce lion fougueux était à lui, et à personne d'autre, et tout le monde devait le savoir. Une petite voix se fit alors entendre dans sa tête.

_« Tout le monde doit savoir qu'il est à toi sauf lui ? »_

…

Les plaintes de bien être des deux hommes étaient discrètes. Seuls des souffles et de petits gémissements étaient perceptibles, ainsi que le frottement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre… Avec toute l'ignominie dont était capable le rouge et or, leur ultime extase n'arriva que tardivement, les libérant dans un son qui cette fois fut beaucoup plus audible que les autres. Le brun s'affala sur son amant, la respiration aussi saccadée que celui-ci. Draco passa ses bras autour de son lion et l'embrassa doucement, rêveusement…

A son réveil, Draco se sentait bien. Il était installé bien au chaud dans des bras réconfortants, apaisants, doux… des bras ?! Le blond se redressa d'un seul coup. Il tourna vivement la tête en direction du brun qui dormit encore avec son bandeau sur les yeux. Une des tensions qui maintenait le cœur du vert et argent en étau s'envola, lui permettant de respirer un peu. Même s'il s'était endormi dans les bras de son Gryffondor préféré, celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Maintenant le plus dur était à faire : se lever, se rhabiller et sortir sans réveiller Harry et par la suite, regagner sa chambre sans que personne ne le voie. Or, pour regagner celle-ci, il devait emprunter un couloir principal et vu l'heure, des élèves étaient déjà sûrement en train d'y passer…

Commençons par le commencement. Il se leva délicatement, sans trop remuer afin de ne pas réveiller Harry. Ensuite, il s'habilla en trente secondes, chrono en main. Jusque là, le beau au bois dormant ne s'était pas réveillé… Il se mit donc à chercher une solution pour traverser le château sans être remarqué… alors que le réveille du rouge et or se mit à hurler… le cœur du blond se mit soudainement à cogner plus fort. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, cherchant une solution à toute vitesse, lorsqu'enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur sa solution…

Lorsque le brun se réveilla, il était bien… mais malgré le fait qu'il ait les yeux ouverts, il faisait toujours nuit… Soudain, il se rappela de la nuit dernière. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il retira son bandeau. La violence de la lumière du soleil le prenant par surprise l'obligea à refermer les yeux. Peu à peu, il s'habitua et se leva. Il regarda son bandeau, qui avait une fois encore un petit serpent de brodé dans un coin, et le rangea dans une boite, rejoignant les deux autres. Il la reposa ensuite à sa place, dans sa table de nuit, et partit prendre une douche bien méritée.

Une fois bien à l'abri dans sa chambre, Draco retira la cape d'invisibilité de son amant et s'assit sur son lit. Ainsi le brun gardait chaque preuve de ses passages bien soigneusement ? Intéressant ! Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment : il était déjà sept heures et il n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans la salle de bain ! Il était grand temps qu'il s'y mette.

Le temps qu'il soit parfaitement parfait, il était dix heures et demie… (NDA : c'est vraiment affligeant… -')

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, les Gryffondors semblaient dans tous leurs états et les Serpentards quelque peu soucieux. La vieille McGonagale qu'ils ne voyaient jamais d'ordinaire était en train de s'agiter telle une lionne enragée au près de Granger et Weasley qui semblaient particulièrement inquiets. C'est seulement en s'asseyant entre ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'était pas attablé chez les rouges et ors. Il tourna la tête vers Théodore qui affichait une grimace qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose de désagréable à lui annoncer.

Il était presque sûr de ce que voulait lui dire son ami, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il tourna donc la tête vers son autre meilleur ami, mais celui-ci n'affichait pas une expression plus joyeuse. Il chercha de l'aide du regard, mais ne trouva rien de plus encourageant. De ce fait, il s'en remit aux informations de ses amis. Ils l'informèrent donc qu'Harry avait disparu tôt ce matin-là. Il n'était pas apparu dans la grande salle, ses amis ne l'avaient pas trouvé dans sa chambre, et personne ne l'avait localisé dans le château. La directrice pensait que s'était très probablement un enlèvement mais elle n'avait pas d'autres informations.

Une énorme boule s'installa dans l'estomac du vert et argent. Tôt ce matin… Il avait disparu tôt ce matin… Il avait pourtant quitté sa chambre alors qu'il y était encore et… et… il n'avait vu personne. Il sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui. Une peur incommensurable… Mais bientôt un autre sentiment l'envahit… la colère. S'il retrouvait celui qui avait enlevé son lion… Il n'était certes pas passé du côté de Voldemort, mais il avait vu énormément de scènes de torture grâce à son père…

Les entrainements que Quidditch furent annulés ce jour-là, et personne à part les deux équipes en compétitions ne su ce qu'il s'était passé. De ce fait, seules ces personnes, ainsi que quelques professeurs s'activèrent pour chercher le survivant. Les avis étaient partagés : Voldemort n'était plus là et la plupart des mangemorts étaient à Azkaban, cependant il était toujours possible que ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas été capturés tentent de se venger. D'autres pensaient qu'il était tout à fait possible que le Gryffondor s'en soit allé de son plein gré faire un petit tour… Draco n'y croyait pas…

Il était tellement affolé, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Lui, avec Théo et Blaise, s'étaient portés volontaires pour passer le parc au peigne fin. En dehors de celui-ci, la seule zone où pouvait se trouver le brun, étant élève, était Pré-au-lard. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de cette zone-ci puisque ceux qui s'en occupaient étaient les amis du brun, accompagnés de la plupart des professeurs. Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de devoir le perdre si jamais il se mettait à chercher à un endroit alors qu'il était en train de souffrir à un autre. Il savait pouvoir avoir confiance en eux à partir du moment où il s'agissait d'Harry.

Draco sentait peser les secondes, minutes, heures… Elles coulaient sur lui y laissant tout leur poids, le déprimant un peu plus à chaque pas. Bientôt le jour se mit à descendre et les étoiles vinrent leur éclairer la nuit noire qui s'était installée. Le Serpentard était à bout. Il avait réussi à se maîtriser jusqu'à présent, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Ses amis le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais leur tâche était vaine. L'heure de rentrer au château se fit bientôt entendre, cependant que Draco se dirigeait vers la seule zone qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fouillée.

Blaise l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Il est l'heure Draco, on inspectera la forêt demain. »

« Pas question. Allez-y vous. Je vérifie ça et je vous rejoins. Si quelqu'un me demande, dites-lui que je suis monté me coucher depuis longtemps. »

« Mais… »

« A plus. »

Ne laissant pas Théodore terminer ce qu'il avait à dire, il se libéra de l'emprise du basané et se dirigea droit vers la forêt. Les deux autres ne dirent rien. La forêt n'était plus aussi dangereuse qu'autrefois, et puis dans une situation pareille, il était totalement inutile d'essayer de raisonner le blond. A la lisière de cette immense forêt devenue noire sous le ciel étoilé, Draco prit une grande bouffé d'air et se lança. Il avait toujours eu peur de cette cohue d'arbre qui s'entassait les uns sur les autres… mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons : la face de serpent ne risquait plus d'y résider, les sentors avaient pour la plupart quittés le domaine et toutes les autres bestioles dont il ne voulait même pas connaitre l'existence, n'étaient sûrement plus présentes elles non-plus.

A chaque pas, les battements son cœur doublaient… car sa peur était double. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry ?... il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. S'il était resté… si seulement il était resté ! Sa flagellation mentale n'avait cessée de le torturer durant cette longue journée. La boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre s'était peu à peu nichée dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait dans cette nature morte et terrifiante. Il avait une violente envie de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : premièrement parce qu'il était un Malfoy et que les Malfoy ne pleuraient pas. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvait surement pas se le permettre dans une situation pareille. . Il devait absolument être fiable.

Il poursuivi sa route, accélérant légèrement le pas, assaillit par la peur qui le submergeait. C'est cette même peur qui lui fit tendre l'oreille et rester aux aguets. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Il continua à avancer, sans perdre une miette de ce qui lui parvenait auditivement ou la moindre ombre qui passait dans son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait et cela ne l'importait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était retrouver Harry sain et sauf.

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond…

Il baissa la tête de dépit, les yeux fermés, les épaules lourdes… Il les rouvrit en soupirant et allait continuer ses recherches lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par un objet brillant sous la lune dont la lumière filtrait à travers les feuilles des arbres. Il se précipita dessus et s'en empara. Malgré son antipathie totale envers cet objet, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Une lueur d'espoir s'anima donc en lui. Il chercha alors aux alentours et tendit d'avantage l'oreille. Ses efforts ne furent pas vaincs… Il arriva bientôt devant une sorte de grotte d'où sortaient des voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il serra les lunettes qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant les lâcher pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Il s'avança à pas de loup et eut bientôt l'homme de ses rêves dans son champ de vision. Son cœur s'accéléra… Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, sa peau était lacérée, ses yeux dans le vague… Son kidnappeur lui, lui parlait comme à un amant.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi là. Oh mon cœur si tu savais. »

« Détaches-moi espèce de détraqué ! »

L'infâme osa le gifler ! La magie du blond crépita au bout de ses doigts. Une démente envie de tuer lui noua la gorge. Il avait tellement été aveuglé par son état physique qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le brun était attaché. Il remarqua également qu'une étrange amulette était accrochée autour de son cou. Il fronça les sourcils… il avait déjà vu ce genre d'amulette mais elles étaient extrêmement difficiles à trouver ! Comment cette enflure avait-il pu se procurer un tel objet ?! Pas étonnant que le plus grand sorcier du monde n'ait pas pu se défendre ! Ayant été kidnappé il ne devait sûrement pas avoir sa baguette et cette fichue amulette l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie sans baguette !

Les deux hommes continuaient de parler sans se rendre compte que le Serpentard se rapprochait d'eux. Une fois assez proche, il tendit sa baguette et cria.

« Stupefix ! »

Le kidnappeur fut cloué sur place et tomba face contre terre. Harry ouvrit quelque peu la bouche, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de voir son sauveur car celui-ci était déjà en train de le détacher tandis que lui, totalement épuisé, fini par s'effondrer…

Lorsque le brun se réveilla, la première chose qui le frappa fut la blancheur immaculée qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il est ouvert les yeux le temps d'une simple demi-seconde, tous ceux qui l'entouraient s'animèrent. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, baisant sa joue, la mouillant de larmes salées par la même occasion. Quant à Ron, lui se contenta de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de son camarade. Celui-ci fini par ouvrir définitivement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Hermione et Ron étaient présent bien-sûr, ainsi que Madame Pomefresh, McGonagale, et quelques personnes de son équipe. Il se pencha vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« On aimerait bien le savoir vieux. On ne sait même pas comment tu es arrivé à l'infirmerie, qui t'a sauvé, ni ce qui c'est passé. »

« Tu veux bien nous raconter ? » Demanda Hermione. « Du moins, ce dont tu te souviens. »

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se mit à compter son aventure. Il raconta qu'en sortant de sa douche, une masse était venue s'abattre sur son crâne, qu'il avait sentit qu'on lui prenait sa baguette et qu'on lui enfilait quelque chose autour du cou. Il s'était ensuite évanouit et réveillé dans un endroit sombre et humide. Il n'avait pas su déterminer immédiatement où il se trouvait… il était encore trop dans les vaps, mais il se rendit tout de même compte qu'il faisait encore jour. Il pouvait apercevoir la lumière du jour traverser une large entrée derrière son agresseur.

« Et tu l'as reconnu ?! » S'enquit Hermione, lui coupant la parole.

« Oui, c'est un Serdaigle, celui à qui je parlais il y a quelques soirs… Ethan Swetan. »

Il continua son discours, énumérant son parcoure L'élève l'avait donc attaché, s'était tellement agrippé à lui qu'il avait mis ses vêtements en lambeaux, il lui avait jeté des sorts, l'avait frappé… Et bien sur il ne pouvait utiliser ni sa baguette, ni ses pouvoirs sans baguette. Il soupçonnait l'amulette qu'il avait alors autour du coup d'en être la cause… Il avait usé de tellement de force pour résister à tout ce qu'il avait subi que lorsqu'il avait été libéré, il s'était effondré… Ensuite, il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie.

Personne ne dit mot. Seulement le professeur McGonagale s'en était allée, surement pour aller régler son compte à Ethan, même s'il n'était sûrement plus dans les parages.

« Personne ne sait qui m'a sauvé et où j'étais exactement ? »

« Non, et nous n'avons pas retrouvé tes lunettes non plus. »

« Oh… Comment ? »

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le rouge et or y voyait parfaitement bien et il ne se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Qui… »

« C'est moi. » Sourit Hermione. « J'y travaillais depuis un certain temps et j'y suis enfin venue à bout. »

« Tu as… réparé ma vue ? »

« Si on considère que tes yeux sont des machines, alors oui. Mais personnellement je dirais que je l'ai rectifiée. » Dit-elle tout sourire.

« Tu… Merci Hermione. » Fit-il le visage rayonnant en la prenant dans ses bras.

Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se redresser et de regarder en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur trois Serpentards.

« Alors, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? » Lança une voix tintée d'un soupçon, presque imperceptible à ceux qui n'y faisait pas attention, d'inquiétude.

Bientôt, l'auteur de cette réplique apparut dans le champ de vision du brun avec à sa gauche, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement le roux, puis se tournant vers Harry il reprit. « Il est venu assez régulièrement pour être sûr que le match ne serait pas remis. »

« Oh. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de détourner les yeux loin de l'autre, le rouge leur montant quelque peu aux pommettes. Personne n'en vit rien…

Il resta à l'infirmerie tout la journée et Madame Pomefresh ne le laissa pas retourner dans sa chambre pour la nuit non plus malgré toutes ses suppliques. Il avait fini par abandonner et avait docilement bu sa potion de sommeil avant de se coucher puis de sombrer…  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses yeux n'y voyaient rien. La panique fut sa première réaction, mais il reconnu vite le touché des doigts qui glissaient sur sa peau. Cependant, il était quelque peu différent que les dernières fois : il n'y avait rien de purement sexuel dans ce touché-ci. Jamais il n'avait connu de pareils gestes ils étaient encore plus tendres qu'à l'accoutumé, plus doux, plus aimants… Il sentit ces douces mains passer sur son torse nu, redessinant tendrement chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes étaient douces, dans leur aspect physique tout autant que dans leur touché.

Les bras qui l'enlacèrent fortement comme une peur de le perdre lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Son cœur s'accéléra… L'amour… il n'avait jamais fait l'amour… s'était tellement chaud, doux, passionnel… C'était tellement bon !...

Draco avait eu un mal fou à se séparer de son petit lion. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le quitter… ça avait été tellement… si…en réalité il n'y avait pas de mots. Le brun lui avait tout simplement offert une nouvelle vie… un nouveau souffle… Il en était arrivé à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui…d'où sa peur de se révéler… elle en était d'autant plus grande.

Couché dans son lit, dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment faire pour que le rouge et or, après lui avoir offert son corps, lui offre son cœur ? C'était quelque chose d'un peu plus obtus à obtenir, et il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Lentement, le ciel commença à tacheter le ciel d'une légère couleur rose-orangé, surplombé de fins nuages disposés en lignes. Le blond s'assit sur son lit et regarda le spectacle… Vers cinq heures du matin, il fini par se lever et prendre sa douche. Il était ailleurs, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il se préoccupa à peine de ce qu'il se mettait sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Harry attablé à la table des Gryffondors, l'air en pleine forme. Il regagna ensuite les Serpentards et mangea un peu plus que d'habitude, même s'il su rester noble. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis que le « survivant » avait disparu trois jours au par avant. Soudain, alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des jours, il sentit de nouveau ce regard perçant et quelque peu gênant qui pesait sur lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ça ne le mis pas mal à l'aise comme à l'accoutumé. Il posa ses yeux acier dans l'océan d'émeraude de son voyeur préféré et lui fit un sourire sincère.

Harry parut surpris mais ne détacha pas pour autant son regard de lui. Il était tellement beau… Il pensait vraiment qu'il serait capable de lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, devant tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de ne pas se coiffer ?! Avait-il donc tant envie de se faire violer sur place ?! Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus le fixer ainsi… Mais comment résister !? Il avait envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de frotter son corps contre le siens… Il fut surpris de voir que face à son regard habituel, il ne réponde pas de son sourire aguicheur habituel. Ce n'était pas tant déstabilisant que plaisant. Le sourire franc que lui offrit le vert et argent lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu plus belle merveille sur terre… Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Ron qui lui demanda ce qu'était la rougeur qui ornait son cou.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le prit une cruche et regarda son cou à travers… Effectivement il avait un joli suçon. Il tenta de se rappeler d'où pouvait bien venir cette marque d'appartenance pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Le rouge lui monta alors au visage. Son amant l'avait apparemment particulièrement bien soigné pour qu'il tienne plus de trois jours.

« Alors ? » S'enquit son ami.

« Oh ce n'est rien. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas mon agresseur qui m'a fait ça. »

Le roux lui envoya un regard suspicieux avant de se faire déconcentrer par sa petite amie qui insinua sa main sur sa cuisse. Les joues du rouge et or prirent alors une teinte semblable à celle de ses cheveux… et le brun en profita pour s'éclipser. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui. Deux heures passèrent avant qu'il ne retourne dans la grande salle où il retrouva son équipe en pleine stratégie. Il sourit et partit les rejoindre tout en ne quittant pas des yeux un certain Serpentard. La pluie cognait durement contre les carreaux : personne n'irait s'entrainer sur le terrain aujourd'hui…

Draco n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du brun, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu rougir comme une pivoine en se rappelant la provenance de son suçon. Cette rougeur sur ses joues lui avait rappelé celle qui apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il s'essoufflait dans ses bras…

Les Serpentards parlaient stratégie, mais Draco pensait Harry.

La journée passa lentement pour les deux princes de Poudlard. Le temps rendait tout le monde morose, Draco voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci voulait aller se coucher…

Son souhait fut exaucé. Il n'était resté qu'une demi-heure à table et s'était dépêché de se retirer, prétextant une migraine et une démente envie de s'effondrer dans son lit. Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il s'appuya dessus et soupira. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain tout en se dévêtant. Arrivé devant son miroir, il était en boxer. Il sourit à son reflet et se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Celle-ci expédiée, il retourna devant son miroir, et offrit à son reflet un sourire deux fois plus large que le précédant. Il essaya d'arranger quelque peu ses cheveux mais abandonna bien vite. Il s'occupa donc à sécher ses jambes et noua sa serviette autour de sa taille, avant de se brosser les dents. Par la suite, il s'appuya contre le lavabo et attendit. Il savait pertinemment que son amant allait se manifester ce soir… comme toujours, et il avait une folle envie de le rendre dingue à l'aide de son apparence. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant que le brun n'entende le bruit significatif de sa porte qui s'ouvre…

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, mais à peine le blond mit-il un pied dans la pièce qu'Harry sortit de la salle d'eau la tête baissée. Le Serpentard se dépêcha comme jamais pour atteindre le rouge et or afin de plaquer un nouveau ruban sur ses yeux. Celui-ci ne protesta pas… il se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. C'est alors que Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux les cheveux en bataille, le corps ruisselant, à peine séché, une simple serviette cachant son intimité… Avait-il prévu de le rendre fou ?! Il le poussa lentement contre le mur avant de se coller sensuellement contre lui. Il caressa chaque parcelle de son corps, examina chaque tâche de sa peau, mémorisant son odeur, son gout… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait été lesté de sa chemise et s'était retrouvé entre le mur et son lion qui était en train de le dévorer.

Des gémissements lui échappaient quelque fois sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être passif ce soir. Il était bien décidé à faire crier le brun, même s'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit **son** nom qu'il prononce s'il devait vraiment le faire… Il le désirait tellement que lui aussi aurait pu le dévorer… Ainsi, il retourna la situation et plaqua son rouge et or entre lui et son précieux allié… le mur. Tout en descendant, il passa dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur ses pectoraux, ses tétons, sur lesquels il s'attarda quelques peu, ses abdominaux, son nombril, dans lequel il mima l'acte sexuel… Il continua en suivant de sa langue le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à l'objet de ses convoitises et en lécha le bout. Un gémissement des plus indécents s'échappa alors de la gorge d'Harry, ce qui incita Draco à recommencer encore et encore…

Une fois lassé de n'obtenir que de maigres gémissements, le blond se décida à le prendre entièrement en bouche, arrachant ainsi un cri de surprise et de plaisir au brun. Ce va et vient était tantôt lent tantôt rapide, ce qui rendait totalement dingue le Gryffondor. Bientôt, un des doigts de Draco vint taquiner l'entrer de brun. Celui-ci, affin de faciliter le passage, écarta quelque peu les jambes tout en s'accrochant aux cheveux du blond qui avait accéléré son allure. Les doigts taquins s'attardèrent à l'entré du jeune homme, lui arrachant des protestations de frustration, ce qui fit ricaner le Serpentard. Lorsqu'il estima sa torture suffisante, il introduit deux doigts dans le corps chaud et humide de son lion qui bascula la tête en arrière en un long soupire.

Le vert et argent ne manqua pas une seconde de ce spectacle et son envie s'en fit bientôt ressentir avec plus de force… il le voulait… maintenant… Il se releva pour s'emparer passionnément des lèvres de sa proie, le sera étroitement contre lui, et frotta leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Le brun releva une jambe sur la taille du Serpentard, ce qui attisa d'autant plus le désir du blond qui s'empara de sa deuxième jambe pour le maintenir contre lui. Harry noua celles-ci autour de la taille de Draco alors que celui-ci le menait sur le lit. Il l'allongea sur celui-ci et se glissa entre ses jambes en prenant bien soin de faire en sorte que leurs deux érections se rencontrent. Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes en poussant un gémissement que Draco n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre… Prends-moi…

Harry sentait que la journée allait être longue. Il n'avait qu'une envie… que le soir revienne vite. Il avait envie de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur son corps, il voulait à nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, il désirait encore entendre ses gémissements… il poussa un soupir et se concentra sur son jeu lorsqu'il vit la petite balle en or lui passer devant le nez. Il fonça déçu et l'attrapa en quelques minutes…

Au sol, le blond le regardait passer de la rêverie à la capture du vif d'or. Apparemment il aimait tout particulièrement leurs entrevus nocturne vu la teinte que prenaient parfois ses joues… Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque ses deux amis arrivèrent à ses côtés. Ils se sourirent et d'une seule voix…

« Oh mon Draco, oh oui plus fort. » Dirent-ils dans un éclat de rire.

Ledit Draco sursauta avant de les frapper légèrement sur la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Alors, où en est ton plan ? »

« Ça avance. »

« Mais encore ? »

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur le visage du prince des verts et argents.

« J'ai l'honneur de goûter à ce petit lion tous les soirs et il a l'air de particulièrement aimer ça. »

« Donc vous êtes ensemble ! » Se réjoui le basané.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça.

« Non. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui partage son lit chaque soir. »

« Il est miro ? » Demanda Théo.

« En quelque sorte. »

Les deux Serpentards levèrent un sourire interrogatif.

« Le lui bande les yeux à chaque fois. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas ensemble… il ne sait pas qui je suis, et moi de mon côté je m'accroche de plus en plus. »

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'en sortir ? » L'interrogea Blaise.

« Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette en apprenant mon identité. »

Personne ne dit mot. Un long moment passa durant lequel les trois verts et argents regardèrent le Gryffondor.

« Se serait tellement plus simple si Potter te voyait autrement qu'un simple objet sexuel. » Soupira Théodore.

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Ben c'est vrai. À chaque fois qu'il te regarde dans la grande salle on dirait qu'il a envie de te bouffer. »

« S'était une question rhétorique Théo, je ne te demandais pas de te justifier. » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. « Je t'adore petite tête. » Clama-t-il après s'être levé et avoir embrassé son ami sur le front.

Après cela il s'éloigna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » S'étonna Théodore, quelque peu effrayé par la réaction de Draco.

Pour toute réponse Zabini haussa les épaules et se concentra sur l'équipe qui s'entrainait au-dessus de lui.

Le blond était retourné dans sa chambre et préparait ses projets pour la soirée. Tout était prévu pour être parfait, après tout s'était un Malfoy… Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment procéder… C'était le plus ardu…

En plein milieu d'après-midi, alors que le terrain de Quidditch était baigné de soleil et de chaleur, les rôles étaient inversés les Serpentards étaient dans les airs tandis que les rouges et ors étaient à courir au sol. Draco ne réussissait pas à se concentrer. Potter avait retiré son tee-shirt, accablé par la chaleur. Ses muscles forts et contractés, la sueur qui coulait sur sa peau, son souffle saccadé… Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête afin de se forcer à se concentrer sur son jeu. Il avait certes trouvé le moyen de mettre en place ses plans, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il reste concentrer…Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne se déconcentre une seule seconde… tout du moins Draco.

Harry de son côté regardait rarement droit devant lui. Mais en même temps comment quitter un être aussi parfait des yeux : ses cheveux blond volaient au vent, sa lèvre disparaissait parfois sous ses dents, ses mains enfermaient fermement le manche du balais… le manche… Il avait faillit tomber… Le soleil était presque couché lorsque tous les Serpentards comme Gryffondors s'en allèrent en direction des vestiaires. Draco était le dernier dans les airs et comme il le pensait, Harry était également le dernier. Il s'en était rendu comptes quelques jours auparavant tout comme lui, en tant que chef d'équipe, il restait en dernier sur le terrain histoire de vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Afin de pouvoir lui parler, il suffisait donc de renvoyer son équipe au même moment qu'Harry et le tour était joué. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'occuper suffisamment longtemps… Il mit donc pied à terre et rejoint le rouge et or. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouva ça adorable, c'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il l'aborda.

« Harry ? Je voulais te demander. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-il en voyant que le blond attendait son approbation.

« Ta façon d'entrainer ton équipe est la même que les Bulgares non ? »

Le brun hésita, ne sachant pas s'il était judicieux de lui parler de cela ou non. Puis soudain son cœur s'emballa… Peut-être ne venait-il à lui que dans le but de connaitre ses stratégies… simplement pour gagner… Non, ils avaient dépassés ses puérilités depuis longtemps.

« Pas totalement. Pour l'endurance oui, mais pas que. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Moi j'ai plutôt opté pour… »

Une longue discussion sur les entrainements et sur les équipes s'en suivit… Bientôt ils n'entendirent plus rien dans les vestiaires, tous étaient partis. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les douches désertes et se séparèrent afin de se dévêtir. L'un comme l'autre luttait comme jamais pour ne pas se retourner et scruter le corps de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite vite séparés par les bas murs des douches sans cesser de discuter, mais cette fois-ci, de sujets autres que le Quidditch. Les deux hommes étaient heureux de pouvoir bavarder ensemble de tout et de rien sans que rien d'autre ne vienne interférer.

C'est en se rhabillant qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait être déjà tard et que l'heure du dîné devait être dépassée depuis un certain temps. Draco n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il se dirigea vers lui.

« Draco ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

Celui-ci regarda sa montre.

« Neuf heure et demie pourquoi ? »

« Oh non ! Je meurs de faim moi ! »

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Si tu veux je t'emmène au restaurant. »

« Hein ? » Fit-il surpris. « Heu… non merci mais ça va aller. Je n'ai pas si faim que… »

Un bruyant gargouillement venant de son ventre lui coupa la parole. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement accepter l'invitation sous le regard associé de son sourcil levé septique de Draco Malfoy.

La discussion ne s'amoindri pas durant le trajet, de telle sorte que le rouge et or ne se rendit même pas compte de l'endroit où les menait le blond. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur qu'il put remarquer le luxe qui ornait tous les murs de ce restaurant.

« Mais tu es dingue, pourquoi tu nous à emmené ici ?! »

« Premièrement Potter, j'aimerais bien que tu baisses d'un ton, nous ne sommes pas dans un Kebab comme tu auras pu le remarquer. Ensuite, je suis un Malfoy ne l'oublie pas. Et puis… tu le mérites amplement. » Finit-il dans un sourire.

Le brun, se sentant rougir, détourna le regard et se concentra sur le décor alors que le vert et argent partit s'entretenir avec le maître d'Hôtel.

« La réservation Malfoy pour dix heures s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. »

L'homme se mit en route suivit de Draco qui tira Harry près de lui, le tirant de ses contemplations.

« C'est un très grand restaurant, comment tu as fait pour nous avoir une table ? »

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de te le rappelé ? »

« … »

« Je suis un Malfoy Harry… »

Le brun ne dit rien. Il était vrai que la question était idiote. Ses parents avaient peut-être perdus leurs considérations du monde sorcier, mais lui, avait tout fait pour qu'on ne l'associe pas à leurs infamies, et ainsi il avait réussi à conserver sa réputation. Soudain, il se sentit fier de dîner avec cet homme… et il l'aurait également été si cela avait été possible tous les jours.

Ils mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus… De plus, ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre, et ils n'avaient nullement envie de se quitter, mais irréductiblement, la fin du repas se dessina à l'horizon et ils durent s'en aller. Sur le chemin du retour, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlaient. Ils ne disaient pas grand-chose, chacun profitant des frêles contacts qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Arrivés devant la chambre d'Harry, Draco le salua.

« Bon, et bien à demain beau brun. »

Celui-ci sourit et se risqua à embrasser la joue du vert et argent.

S'empourprant il sourit et entra dans sa chambre.

« Merci pour la soirée. »

Il ferma la porte avant que le blond ne sorte de sa torpeur. Celui-ci resta sur place pendant encore une minute avant de revenir à lui avec un doux sourire. Ce sourire ne cessa de s'agrandir pendant son parcourt jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est la tête ailleurs qu'il se dévêtit, se coucha, et avec un sourire béat toujours accroché aux lèvres, il s'endormit.

A son réveil, l'euphorie qui s'était emparée du Serpentard la veille au soir ne s'était pas amoindrie. C'est donc avec gaité qu'il partit se préparer, sans se soucier une seule seconde du temps qu'il y mettait, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à descendre dans la grande salle, seulement aux alentours de onze heures.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, une boule se forma dans son estomac, ou plutôt, elle revient, car aux vues de sa nuit tourmentée, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était partie. Mais quelle idée idiote avait-il eu d'embrasser Malfoy ?! Il secoua la tête et se mit lourdement sur ses pieds. Il prit une douche rapide, ne chercha même pas à s'occuper de ses cheveux, et descendit dans la grande salle. Là, il y retrouva son équipe en plein petit déjeuné. Il s'assit aux côtés de Ron et Hermione qui lui sautèrent dessus.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ?! » S'enquit Ron. « On ne t'a pas trouvé de la soirée ! »

« J'étais… »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte. » Continua Hermione. « Avec ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, on était morts d'inquiétude ! »

« Je ne suis plus un gosse ! Et si vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles c'est parce qu'après l'entrainement, j'ai discuté avec Draco et comme on s'est éternisé et que nous nous sommes rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était seulement longtemps après le dîner, Draco m'a invité au restaurent. »

« Ah oui ? Et alors raconte. »

Un sourire radieux réapparut sur le visage du Gryffondor qui raconta sa soirée à ses amis qui furent heureux de l'entendre. Ils étaient certes étonnés que le Serpentard fasse le premier pas mais ils étaient tout de même heureux que leur ami avance dans ses amours.

« Cependant j'ai fait une erreur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et… il a bugué. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est une erreur ? » Demanda Hermione. « Le fait qu'il soit resté coït n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. »

« Tu crois. »

« Bien sûr. La première fois que j'ai embrassé Ron, il est resté sur place sans rien dire pendant un petit moment. »

« C'est vrai… » Fit le brun en baissant la tête. « Mais je… »

« Oh arrêtes de te lamenter et regardes plutôt qui vient d'entrer. » Intervint le roux.

Harry leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent l'homme de ses rêves. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un franc sourire qui raviva la flamme qui s'était quelque peu éteinte au creux de son cœur, et par effet de réciprocité, embrasa tout son corps.

« Tu vois. » Fit doucement Hermione. « Apparemment ça ne lui a pas déplus. »

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'éternisa sur son visage tandis que la boule qui le gênait dans son estomac jusqu'alors, s'évapora.

Une fois l'heure du repas passée, les deux équipes se levèrent à l'unisson et partirent ensemble, dans une bonne humeur générale, en direction de leur lieu d'entrainement. Sur la route, Draco héla Harry qui s'arrêta pour l'attendre alors que ses coéquipiers continuèrent leur route, laissant ainsi seuls les deux princes de Poudlard.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais passé une bonne soirée hier. »

« Je te l'ai dit hier Draco. »

« Ah bon ? Oui… oui sûrement. Et euh, sinon, vous voulez vous entrainer au sol ou dans les airs ? »

« Je préfèrerais m'envoyer en l'air… Euh non, enfin si, enfin je veux dire m'entrainer en l'air… enfin je… A plus Draco, je dois rejoindre mon équipe. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir une chose pareille ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que ses paroles traduisent ses pensées ! Cependant, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il pensait à ça à se moment précis. Premièrement, son amant secret n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez la nuit précédente, il n'avait donc pas été rassasié… oui il était accro et alors !… Ensuite Draco le regardait d'une telle manière dans la grande salle qu'il l'aurait bien pris sur la table des Serpentards, devant tout le monde. Et pour finir, pendant que Draco lui parlait, il avait vu ses yeux s'attarder sur ses lèvres, de ce fait, lui-même avait regardé les lèvres tentatrices du blond…

Dès lors il avait imaginé ses lèvres autour d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, et bien sûr il avait ensuite imaginé cette partie en question s'enfoncer dans le corps chaud et humide du vert et argent… et là, il avait eu la bonne idée de l'interrompre avec sa question idiote ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis avant d'ouvrir sa bouche ?!

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il venait bien d'entendre ce que le brun venait de dire ? Au vu de l'adorable rougeur qui s'installa subitement sur ses joues, apparemment oui. Il haussa un sourcil et un coint de sa bouche s'étira en un sourire mi moqueur mi aguicheur. Alors comme ça le brun voulait s'envoyer en l'air ? Intéressant. Certes il ne lui avait pas rendu de visite la nuit dernière mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait à ce point chamboulé. C'est lorsqu'Harry disparut au loin qu'une peur lui vint.

Et s'il était tombé amoureux, ou ne serait-ce qu'éprouvait des sentiments pour son amant secret ?! Certes cela serait une bonne chose pour lui mais en même temps, comment gagner son cœur si celui-ci était déjà pris par celui qui lui faisait l'amour chaque soir ? Il fut soudainement totalement désemparé. Comment avait-il pu négliger une chose pareille ? C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il partit rejoindre son équipe. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà dans les airs… en l'air… Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond. Après tout, lui et l'amant du brun étaient la même personne, ainsi si Harry tombait amoureux de l'un ou l'autre, cela revenait au même. Seulement il est vrai qu'il préfèrerait qu'il tombe amoureux de lui et non de son amant… Mais en attendant… Si le « survivant » désirait tant que cela qu'il s'occupe de lui, et bien il le ferait, et avec grand plaisir. Il lança un sourire radieux au brun qui redevint adorablement rouge et se tortilla sur son balai avant de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entrainer à encaisser les coups. Les batteurs nous enverrons les cognards, et vous devrez les éviter, enfin, nous devrons les éviter. Ensuite, ceux qui n'auront su les esquiver convenablement écoperont de mille pompes, cent tours de terrain, et un câlin d'un Poufsoufle. » Termina Draco

Un frison de dégout parcourut l'équipe au sol avant qu'ils ne se mettent au travail. La journée se passa donc sans encombre. Seuls deux Serpentards durent étreindre un Poufsoufle à l'heur du dîner… On ne les revît plus après cela d'ailleurs…

Draco expédia son repas en une vingtaine de minutes et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du brun, se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu as fini ? »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hocher positivement la tête.

« Ça te dit une promenade ? La nuit et magnifique et je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à dormir pour le moment. »

Une fois de plus le brun acquiesça avant de se lever, saluer et ses amis et quitter la grande salle en compagnie du blond. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une certaine distance lorsqu'Harry prit la parole.

« L'entrainement c'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien merci. La menace fonctionne à merveille, ils font tous des progrès spectaculaire. »

« La menace ? »

« Oui, ceux qui ne réussissaient pas l'exercice avaient du travail physique supplémentaire et devait faire un câlin à un Poufsoufle. »

« Un câlin à… »

Le brun éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce que ces Serpentards pouvaient être bêtes !

Draco ne rata pas une miette de ce magnifique spectacle. Voir Harry rire de cette façon était quelque chose de merveilleux pour le vert et argent. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco y plongea son regard. Il fut totalement happé par la splendeur de ces deux émeraudes.

« Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à remercier Granger de t'avoir débarrassé de ces fichus lunettes d'ailleurs. »

« Je euh… merci. Mais c'est tout de même dommage, le professeur McGonagale m'en avait racheté une paire après… l'incident. On n'avait pas retrouvé les miennes alors… »

« J'en suis navré. » Fit-il faussement, un sourire aux lèvres en ne quittant jamais les yeux d'Harry.

Celui-ci, sentant le rouge lui monter au visage sous ce regard perçant, détourna les yeux et observa la lune. Ils avaient le droit à une pleine lune ce soir, il n'y avait aucun nuage, l'air était doux et il n'y avait aucun bruit… s'était parfait. Harry avait tellement rêvé de ce moment où il pourrait être seul avec Draco dans un tel décor !

« Tu… Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie Potter ?

Le blond n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Le brun prit son temps pour décrocher son regard du ciel étoilé pour le poser sur lui et lui répondre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… euh… comme ça… enfin… oublie d'accord. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Fit celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres. « On rentre, je commence à être fatigué. »

Le blond acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tranquillement au château, où une fois de plus, Draco raccompagna le brun jusqu'à sa chambre.

« À demain. » Fit le brun en ouvrant sa porte.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ce soir ? »

Harry déglutit avant de se retourner et de voir un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres du vert et argent. Il sourit à son tour et s'empara du menton du Serpentard avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, suffisamment proche de la bouche du blond pour que ce seul geste envoi une décharge dans tout le corps du vert et argent.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il passa rapidement dans sa chambre avant de revenir patienter dans un coint sombre vers la chambre du brun. Ce soir, il ne le laisserait pas sur sa fin…

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à attendre dans ce couloir, mais il en avait assez. Il se leva donc et pénétra doucement dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Apparemment, il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour que le brun s'endorme.

Draco sourit… il était vraiment adorable quand il était ainsi blottit dans les bras de Morphée. Il avança lentement sans faire de bruit et remarqua que son beau lion n'était couvert que d'un fin drap qui ne cachait absolument pas son corps nu. Il se mordit la lèvre et se dépêcha de nouer son bandeau sur les yeux du rouge et or avant de ne plus pouvoir résister et de lui faire l'amour à découvert. Afin de lui bander les yeux, il s'était assis sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches, ainsi, il n'eut plus qu'à se pencher pour ravir les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci émergea lentement, gémissant langoureusement en devinant qui était l'opportun qui osait l'embrasser de la sorte. Le blond caressa son corps, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de sa peau. Harry se laissa faire avec plaisir… s'était tellement bon… Il sentit ses mains frôler ses épaules, ses bras, son tors, ses jambes… pour ensuite revenir sur son visage.

Il finit par se redresser, quémandant un baiser que le blond lui offrit avec plaisir. Il le fit ensuite se recoucher et se redressa pour retirer son tee-shirt. Son ouïe ne le trompant pas, Harry déposa ses mains sur le torse à présent nu du Serpentard, sitôt fut-il dénué de son haut. Le blond profita du fait qu'Harry ait les mains occupées pour affliger la plus douce des tortures aux tétons tendus et durs de son lion préféré. Celui-ci gémit hontement, rendant le pantalon du vert et argent beaucoup trop étroit pour qu'il le garde. De ce fait, il s'en débarrassa rapidement et en profita pour retirer le drap qui enveloppait le bas du corps du Gryffondor. Lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact, des frissons parcoururent leurs corps, les faisant gémir à l'unisson… Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient plus attendre, ils avaient une envie folle d'être à l'autre.

Ainsi, sans plus de préliminaires, la blond se positionna correctement face à Harry et le pénétra jusqu'à la garde tout en l'embrassant. Le brun en gémit longuement dans sa bouche tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos… Draco se mit progressivement à bouger… lentement… au grand désarroi d'Harry qui en voulait décidément plus. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal d'accélérer la cadence, mais rien n'y fit… le blond avait décidé de la faire languir. Le temps ne défilait plus autour d'eux, ainsi Draco ne su combien de temps il réussit à le torturer, mais lui-même n'en put bientôt plus.

Les cris les frissons et les supplications étaient bien trop excitants pour qu'il y résiste. Il se mit donc à accélérer, frénétiquement, ne pouvant résister au désir qui le submergeait peu à peu. Il sentait les ongles d'Harry se planter dans son dos, ses dents se refermer sur la peau de son cou dans le but de retenir ses cris de jouissance… Draco se retenait comme jamais de ne pas crier le nom de son amant, de peur qu'il ne reconnaisse sa voix. Il plongea donc son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor et se préoccupa intégralement de son lobe d'oreille. Ce geste rendit le rouge et or complètement fou, ce qui le fit céder. Ainsi ses cris s'échappèrent de se lèvres.

« Dracooo » Gémit-il alors que l'orgasme était à deux doigts de le submerger.

Le blond n'en fit cure, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte des paroles du brun, trop concentré sur les tremblements qui commençaient à s'emparer de lui. Soudain, alors qu'Harry se cambrait et gémissait à pleine voix, ses chaires se resserrèrent sur Draco qui dans un dernier soubresaut, laissa échapper un long gémissement qu'il ne put retenir sous le coup de l'orgasme…

C'est alors qu'il reprenait son souffle qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa rapidement en fixant Harry. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, se redressa sur ses coudes et retira son bandeau. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux opales surprises du blond qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu… »

« Le savais ?, Depuis le début oui. » Fit le brun en fuyant son regard.

« Je… comment ? Et pourquoi tu as fait comme si tu ne savais pas ? Tu sais que tu m'as rendu dingue ? Je croyais au début que tu pensais que c'était cet enfoiré de Serdaigle duquel je t'ai sauvé ! Du coup je me suis mis à te bander les yeux avec des bandeaux brodés de serpents pour que tu t'éloignes de lui… Et puis j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me rejettes… »

Au fur et à mesure, Harry avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu… c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? »

« Je l'aurais tué ce sale porc si tu n'avais pas été si mal en point ! » Dit-il avec une vraie haine transcendant sa voix.

Le Gryffondor ne sut que dire… Il se contenta donc de repousser Draco pour qu'il se retrouve assis et qu'il puisse ainsi se blottir dans ses bras. Le blond le serra étroitement contre lui, avec la peur secrète qu'il ne s'en aille en courant.

« Comment ? »

« Hum ? »

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Ton odeur. » Répondit le brun en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Mon odeur ? Mais… »

« Disons que je l'avais déjà sentie, et la première fois que tu es venu dans ma chambre, je l'ai immédiatement reconnue. »

Un sourire apparût sur le visage de Draco qui s'empara du visage d'Harry pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Mais oh fait ça veut dire que… que tu veux bien de moi ? »

« Pourquoi t'aurais-je offert ma virginité dans ce cas ? »

Draco ne fit plus un mouvement… Il… il venait bien de dire ce qu'il avait entendu ?!

« Tu étais puceau… Tu étais puceau Potter et tu m'as laissé… »

« Ça te gène ? » Fit Harry surpris.

« Non… j'en suis même heureux mais je… Et si je t'avais fait l'amour comme une bête ?! »

« Justement Draco, tu viens de le dire… Tu m'as fait l'amour. »

Le vert et argent plongea dans les deux émeraudes de son lion et s'y perdit. Son cœur explosait en feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine… Il ressentait des explosions de bonheur dans chaque recoin de son cœur. Refaisant surface grâce à un baiser du brun, il se laissa emporter par son étreinte et se lova dans les bras chauds et accueillants du Gryffondor avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Si tu savais que s'était moi dès le début, pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que tu pensais que s'était lui ? »

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille. Je voulais lui demander un conseil sur une tactique de jeu… et après j'ai vu que ça te rendait jaloux que je parle avec lui donc j'ai continué. » Fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es vil Harry Potter. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de s'endormir paisiblement, un franc sourire aux lèvres…

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla seul dans son lit… Il le savait… ce n'était qu'un rêve… Comment avait-il pu croire que Draco Malfoy se dévoilerait à lui et que de plus il réagirait si bien à son aveu ?! Comment avait-il pu croire que le blond l'avait sauvé, avait peur pour lui… l'aimait ?! Il était vraiment trop bête ! Et il détestait ses rêves !

Il se leva en colère contre lui-même, ne faisant nullement cure de sa nudité et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte avec rage et se retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique blond platine, la main levée au niveau de la poignée qui à présent n'était plus à sa porté. Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve. » Dit-il soulagé.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Fit le blond en nouant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

Le brun se serra d'avantage au blond.

« J'ai cru que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve. »

Il soufflait dans son cou et remuait contre lui, trop heureux pour tenir en place.

« Harry… Tu es nu et tu m'excites toujours autan alors s'il te… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans les méandres d'un baiser que lui offrit le rouge et or. Il fut si fugace que le blond du reculer de plusieurs pas afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sans plus de préambules, il sentit son érection s'affirmer définitivement. Il souleva Harry et le porta jusque dans la douche où il le déposa avant de se frotter lascivement contre lui. Les gémissements du brun étaient affolants… comme chaque fois d'ailleurs. À tâtons il chercha le bouton servant à faire couler l'eau et ainsi déversa sur eux deux des torrents d'eaux glaciales déclenchant un pur râle de la part du « survivant ».

« Ça t'apprendra à m'exciter de si bon matin alors que je viens de finir ma toilette. »

Harry fit la moue et s'enfuit rapidement de sous cet enfer glacial, son excitation étant totalement redescendue. Le blond rejoint Harry et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu es ignoble Draco Malfoy. »

« Tu peux parler… Pervers. » Fit-il en riant.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et retourna devant le miroir afin de se recoiffer. Harry avait du mal à y croire… Draco était dans sa chambre, ils se taquinaient, ils étaient tendres l'un avec l'autres… C'est dans une joie immense qu'il prit donc sa douche, comme à son habitude, en cinq minutes chrono en main. Draco n'avait même pas terminé de se faire une beauté qu'Harry était déjà en train de s'habiller… Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Ron et Hermione.

« Draco ? »

« Oui mon petit lion ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, quelque peu surpris par le surnom que lui avait donné le Serpentard.

« Humhum, mais encore ? »

« Je euh… » Il le regarda attentivement avant de soupirer. « Tu es obligé de mettre autant de gel dans tes cheveux. Tu es tellement plus beau sans. »

Le blond lui lança un petit regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son reflet.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire mon cœur ? »

Le brun sourit et continua quelque peu désespéré.

« J'y vais. N'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi. »

« D'accord, à plus tard. »

Le blond n'avait pas vu le sourire de son homme, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'était dessiné sur son magnifique visage. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer derrière le propriétaire des lieux, le vert et argent, ne se préoccupant nullement des ce que venait de lui dire Harry, peaufina sa coupe de cheveux, soigna les vêtements qu'il s'était fait apparaître et sortit une demie heure après la brun… (NDA : Affligeant… ^^)

« Donc maintenant vous êtes ensembles ? » S'assura Hermione.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas du tout s'il désire que le reste du monde le sache. »

« T'en fait pas mec… S'il a fait tout ce que tu nous as dit, je pense que l'on peut considérer qu'il t'aime vraiment. » Fit le roux en mangeant…

« Je ne doute pas de son amour, et combien même il ne voudrait pas montrer notre relation au grand jour, cela ne me dérangerait pas. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas être désagréable pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se dise que finalement je ne vaux peut-être pas le coup. »

« Serais-tu devenu fou ? »

Harry se raidit le temps d'une seconde puis sourit en se retournant.

« Comment pourrais-je me dire une chose pareille alors que je te veux depuis tellement longtemps ? »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit tandis que Draco se mit à lui caresser la joue. Il lui offrit ensuite un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards où Théodore et Blaise l'assaillirent de questions auxquelles il répondit avec plaisir. Il confirma donc sa relation avec le Gryffondor et leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

« J'aurais bien voulu être là. » Commenta la basané.

Théo et Draco le regardèrent comme ils auraient regardé un pervers complètement détraqué.

« Ben quoi ? »…

La journée se déroula normalement. Les deux équipes s'entrainaient, les deux princes se cherchaient de quelques manières que ce soit… Cependant ils ne se déclarèrent pas officiellement. Cela les amusaient de laisser les curieux dans le vague…

Chaque journée se déroula de cette manière… Ils s'entrainaient, prenaient leur douche après tout le monde afin d'être tranquille, mangeaient puis partaient se coucher séparément jusqu'à ce que Draco vienne rejoindre son petit lion dans sa chambre. Tout se passait donc à merveille… jusqu'au jour du match opposant les deux maisons.

Il y avait foule dans les gradins pour cette occasion et un brouhaha incessant s'élevait dans les airs pour raisonner dans tout le terrain. Les équipes se préparaient dans les vestiaires sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au dehors. Peu de temps avant le début des hostilités, Harry et Draco s'éclipsèrent pour se souhaiter bonne chance…

Harry était donc bien évidemment contre le mur avec un Draco Malfoy collé à lui, l'embrassant comme jamais. Les mains du Gryffondor avaient élues domicile sur les fesses parfaites du blond et les malaxaient avec avidité.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de te souhaiter bonne chance petit lion ? »

« Bien sûr que tu es obligé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais que je vais te laminer qu'il ne faut pas être fairplay. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil, un demi-sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Et tu oses parler de fairplay en plus ? »

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis lucide rien de plus. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas l'admettre. » Termina-t-il dans un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser volé sur les lèvres de son petit ami et de s'extirper de ses bras pour rejoindre son équipe.

Les Gryffondors pénétrèrent donc sur le terrain à l'instant même où les Serpentards se faisaient rejoindre par Draco… Et bien sûr personne ne s'était aperçu de son absence, à part ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui sourirent à son arrivé… Les verts et argents pénétrèrent sur le terrain à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle avec les rouges et ors…

Les cris étaient assourdissants. Une partie du terrain était en fête tandis que

l'autre était comme toujours en pleine déception après la défaite de son équipe. En sortant du terrain, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent brièvement dans les vestiaires, puis les douches… Une heure après le match, les seuls qui étaient encore présent dans le nuage de vapeur qu'avaient formé les deux équipes étaient bien évidemment les deux princes. Le blond avait la tête appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos et de la fumée s'échappait de sa cabine. Le brun se rapprocha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et enlaça sa taille. Le vert et argent ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant son homme. Il se retourna et laissa le brun se nicher dans ses bras. Celui-ci laissa ses lèvres voyager sur la peau de son cou pour remonter sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, et échouer sur ses lèvres. Très vite, leurs deux langues entrèrent en contact et commencèrent un balai endiablé qui les essoufflèrent rapidement.

« Tu sais que je te déteste Potter ? »

« C'est vrai ça ? » Fit le brun en parsemant la peau diaphane du blond.

« Oui. Ce n'est tout de même pas possible que tu gagnes tout le temps ! »

« Je suis simplement plus doué que toi, voilà tout. » Rajouta le brun tout sourire. « Et puis je t'avais prévenu non ? »

Draco s'empara des épaules du rouge et or et le retourna pour qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Il se colla ensuite à lui, laissant trainer ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, pour ensuite s'emparer de sa verge à demie érigée avec un doux sourire en coin.

« Tu mérites une punition pour autant de suffisance. »

Il se mit donc à masturber le brun qui se mordit immédiatement la lèvre de sorte à ce qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Le petit jeu du Serpentard dura une vingtaine de minute durant lesquelles le Gryffondor vit des étoiles sans jamais voir le paradis. Ainsi, lorsque le blond cessa tout mouvement, Harry ne put empêcher un son rauque de frustration de traverser ses lèvres.

« Je te déteste. » Souffla Harry

« Chacun son tour mon cœur. »

Le brun lui tira la langue et s'en retira la tête haute jusqu'à sa cabine. Le blond sourit et fini de se laver, tandis que le brun était déjà en train de s'habiller.

« Draco ? » Fit-il au bout d'un certain temps. « Je vais manger. »

« Non attend, je nous ai réservé une table. Je me dépêche. »

« D'accord. »

Le ventre d'Harry criait vraiment famine, mais cette occasion ne se représenterait pas souvent… Alors que le blond continuait à prendre son temps sous l'eau, Harry partit à la recherche de son ennemi juré numéro un : le pot de gel de Draco Malfoy… à moins qu'il n'en n'ait plusieurs… La trousse de toilette de celui-ci était bien en évidence sur sa serviette, et hors de la vu du blond… Harry se dit alors qu'il devait être béni des Dieux, ou alors que Salazar non plus n'aimait pas voir cette magnifique créature avec du gel dans les cheveux… Passant outre ses délires personnels, il s'empara vivement de sa trousse, l'ouvrit et trouva rapidement l'objet de ses convoitises… Il s'en saisit et vida son contenu dans le lavabo avant de faire couler l'eau dessus… Il allait reposer la trousse quand une idée lui vint… Le blond n'était pas du genre à se trimballer avec un seul pot de gel, il était bien trop prévoyant…

Ainsi le Gryffondor inspecta une nouvelle fois sa trousse de toilette et comme il l'avait pressentit, en découvrit deux autres pots. Il se hâta de les vider dans le lavabo et redéposa les preuves potentielles là où il les avait trouvées… Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas là… Il vérifia que le blond profitait toujours de sa douche avant d'ouvrir son casier qu'il n'avait pas refermé derrière lui. Là encore s'était le jackpot. Pas moins de cinq pots étaient entreposés là ! Harry n'en revenait pas, cet homme était vraiment irrécupérable… Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, ouvrit l'eau et s'amusa à déversé la substance gélatineuse afin qu'elle se mêle à l'eau. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que l'eau qui coulait de la douche du Serpentard s'était arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais petit lion ? »

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand tandis que son cœur se mit à accélérer… il fallait vraiment qu'il se débarrasse de ces nuisances. Ainsi, il continua ce qu'il faisait, calmement, et répondit sans laisser paraître la moindre trace d'anxiété.

« Je me lave les mains. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il s'avança vers sa serviette et s'essuya les cheveux. Harry profita de cette cécité visuelle pour vite aller remettre les pots vide à leur place initiale. Lorsque Draco retrouva la vue, Harry n'était plus vers le lavabo mais vers son casier… et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur son visage… une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue… au aurais dit un ange… Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que cela, il s'habilla, prit sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers le lavabo où se trouvait une glace. Il chercha dans sa trousse, s'empara de son pot et l'ouvrit sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. C'est seulement lorsqu'il trempa les doigts dans le pot qu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci était vide.

Il daigna alors lui jeter un coup d'œil et pu alors remarquer qu'effectivement ce pot ne servait plus à rien. Il haussa les épaules, le mit à la poubelle et partit à la recherche de son fidèle deuxième pot… qui était également vide… Là, il fronça les sourcils… qu'un de ses pots soit vide, s'était encore faisable, mais que les deux le soit, là s'étai carrément louche. Ne se laissant pas découragé, il se dirigea vers son casier tout en lançant un petit regard à son homme qui était assis sur un banc à compter ses doigts de la main et des pieds… (NDA : un jour je l'ai fait et je suis arrivé à un résulta de vingt et un… ^^) Il ouvrit donc la porte de son casier et s'empara d'un pot s'en regarder et commença à se rediriger vers le lavabo lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Celui-ci était étonnement léger pour un pot tout neuf… Son regard se porta lentement sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et il fut horrifié du résulta. Il se précipita vers son casier et inspecta chaque pot… tous vides ! Un imperceptible gloussement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il commençait à perdre pied.

« Potter ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Hum ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De mes pots de gel Potter. C'est tout de même étrange non ? Je te laisse seul avec eux le temps d'une dizaine de minutes… »

« Trente. » Marmonna le brun.

« … et quand je reviens tu es en face du lavabo, une fois mes cheveux à peu près secs, tu es à côté de mon casier, et je n'ai plus aucune goute de gel… étrange n'est-ce pas ?! »

« Tu n'as plus de gel ?! Oh mais quelle tragédie… Et sinon… tu ne veux pas te dépêcher non parce que je meurs de faim moi. »

« Je vais te faire la peau foutu Gryffi. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement du rouge et or et le força à s'allonger sur le banc où il était assis. Il prit ensuite place sur ses hanches et enserra son cou de ses mains. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce simulacre d'étranglement et attira par la suite le blond pour lui offrir un baiser passionné. Très vite ses mains s'égarèrent sous le tee-shirt du blond qui gémit faiblement face à cette intrusion… Cependant, Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits au moment même où son estomac se mit une nouvelle foi à crier famine.

« De toute façon je t'ai déjà dit que je te préférais sans… »

« Je me vengerais. »

« Mais avec plaisir mon cœur. J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Fit le brun un sourire aux lèvres.

Il fit ensuite se relever le blond pour se redresser à son tour et ils partirent en direction d'un restaurant une fois de plus étoilé où le Serpentard avait réservé une table pour eux deux. Harry était au paradis… que demander de plus ? Il avait un homme magnifique, avec une haute place social, ils s'aimaient, et la face de serpent ne pouvait plus nuire à leur bonheur puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde…

Les deux tourtereaux mangèrent donc dans la bonne humeur… Enfin Harry tout du moins, car le blond ne cessait de pester contre son petit lion pour avoir osé sacrifier ses pots de gel. Le brun ne cessait de sourire tout en admirant cette œuvre d'art… mais quand ce mettra-t-il dans la tête qu'il n'y a pas plus sexy que lui lorsqu'il n'a pas ce foutu gel ?!

Draco avait du mal à se concentrer sur les reproches qu'il faisait au brun alors que celui-ci le dévorait purement et simplement des yeux… S'était tout simplement intenable, il avait vraiment trop envie de lui…

Le repas terminé, Draco paya et ils s'en allèrent, directement dans la chambre du blond. Harry n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans l'entre du prince des serpents… Comment dire… c'était tout simplement magnifique. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son immense bibliothèque, son canapé aux sièges moelleux, son immense lit aux draps de soie, son dressing ouvert laissant apparaître son immense garde robe, sa salle de bain luxueuse, son étagère de gel… Le brun secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers cette nouvelle trouvaille. Il prit un grand nombre de pot sous les yeux du blond et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Draco se précipita dans sa direction pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« Tu sais que tu as un sérieux problème mon cœur ? »

« Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, si tu veux un jour retoucher à mon corps, il faudra que tu te passes de cette chose, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, et si tu exécutes sagement, crois-moi ta vie ne sera que luxure et bien être car crois-moi, sans ce gel sur la tête je serais capable de te sauter dessus n'importe où. »

La voix du Gryffondor s'était alors fait rauque et, laissant tomber à terre les pots qu'il tenait, il plaqua le Serpentard contre le mur et pris fougueusement possession de ses lèvres. Très rapidement, il se débarrassa de son haut afin de pouvoir plus aisément caresser le tors à présent nu de son homme. Il fit passer ses mains sur ses pectoraux, s'attardant un certain temps sur les tétons tendus de son vis-à-vis… il passa ensuite sur ses hanches qui eut comme délicieux effet de se faire cambrer le blond. Dès lors leurs deux virilités entrèrent en contact ce qui provoqua un râle de désir venant du brun. Il colla d'avantage le blond contre le mur et passa ses mains sur ses reins pour le coller d'avantage à lui.

Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, y laissa une marque rouge et descendit d'avantage… Draco se mordit la lèvre en voyant le brun commencer à déboutonner son pantalon… Une fois sa tâcha achevée, le brun se saisit fermement du membre tendu du blond et commença un lent et long va et vient. Le vert et argent bascula la tête en arrière, cherchant désespérément un endroit ou s'accrocher. Ne trouvant d'autre solution, lorsque le rouge et or se décida enfin à le prendre en bouche, il se résigna à s'accrocher aux cheveux indisciplinés de son tourmenteur.

Le brun était vraiment très doué avec sa bouche… il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait… Harry fit remonter sa langue le long de sa verge pour ensuite la faire passer sur la fente qui ornait son gland avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise à Draco qui commençait à avoir les jambes flageolantes. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, mais il n'avait plus assez de souffle ni même les idées assez claires pour pouvoir articuler une phrase cohérente. Ainsi, alors qu'il était au bord de l'explosion et qu'il n'avait pas pu prévenir son compagnon, celui-ci s'arrêta de lui-même. Un son rauque de frustration s'échappa de la délicieuse bouche rougit du Serpentard. Harry se releva un sourire aux lèvres et happa ses lèvres.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser venir sans moi ? » Fit le brun avec une voix à en faire tomber les anges dans une luxure sans nom.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et débarrassa le brun de ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette avant de le pousser sur son lit où il s'installa sur lui. Le brun, toujours souriant, donna un petit coup de reins afin de se retrouver au dessus de son petit dragon. Il se frotta ensuite lascivement cotre lui, frottant par la même occasion leurs deux virilités tendues, ce qui leur procurèrent plusieurs décharges électriques.

« Harry… »

« Chuuut. »

Le brun s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant et fit passer sa main entre eux deux pour aller s'emparer de sa virilité. Le blond gémit en un long souffle. Une fois de plus il le fit languir de plaisir avant de s'arrêter juste avant le point ultime. Draco s'empara des cheveux de son amant et le plaqua contre lui, lui donnant un baiser fiévreux.

« Arrêtes de faire ça Potter. »

« Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

Le blond gémit. Quand est-ce que son lion était devenu un Serpentard ?! Harry le fit se rallongé sur le lit, se mit en position à l'entrée de son intimité et y colla le bout de son gland, le faisant entrer partiellement avant de le refaire sortir. Il s'amusa ainsi pendant un long moment où tous deux devinrent totalement dingues. De ce fait, lorsque Draco le supplia d'enfin le combler et ce sans même une préparation, le brun ne put qu'accepter et enfin le pénétrer entièrement.

Les deux hommes virent des étoiles, ils étaient tout simplement au paradis, et lorsqu'Harry se mit à bouger, ce fut l'extase. Les mains du blond se perdaient dans le dos de son amant, laissant de longues traces rouges témoignant de leur passage. Le visage du blond donnait encore plus envie au brun de le faire jouir éternellement, s'était si bon de le voir perdre pied de la sorte… La sueur qui perlait sur son front, ses cheveux en batailles, ses lèvres rougies, sa respiration saccadé… qui aurait pu croire que le Serpentard serait si… si… sexy…

Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement pour lui, il était sur le point d'arriver à son paroxysme et vu son expression, le blond aussi. Il s'empara donc de sa verge et se mit à le masturber frénétiquement au rythme de ses coups de reins endiablés. Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'accrocha à tout ce qu'il pouvait qui était à sa portée… les fesses d'Harry comprises… C'est dans un long cri mêlant la voix des deux hommes qu'Harry se déversa en Draco, et Draco entre eux deux.

Le Gryffondor s'effondra sur son amant. Draco embrassa largement la peau de son cou.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il déjà quelque peu endormit.

« Moi aussi petit dragon, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

« Dragon toi-même. » Fit le blond juste avant de sombrer.

Le brun sourit et rejoint à son tour les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ^^ je suis là pour ça. Ainsi s'il y a des questions, des remarques, des envies de meurtre... ou pour tout autre, je suis à votre entière disposition ^^


End file.
